Broken beauty
by kikurin
Summary: yuuri broke the engagement, wolfram left. now after 7 years wolfram return. Is wolfram still the same wolfram before he left? how does yuuri feel?
1. Chapter 1

I love KKM so much. My favorite character is wolfram, that's why this fanfic is totally about him. Since this is my first, please be gentle. English is not my native so in case there will be many grammar &language mistakes in it, I sincere apology. I need to improve my writing skill, so your review will mean a lot to me….

 **A disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou (never have and never will). The story and characters solely belong to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto**

 **This is just a Fanfiction, I don't gain any profit from this, its main purpose only for entertainment**

 **My standing ovation to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto for such wonderful story and characters.**

 **There will be OC, OOC and AU in this Fanfic**

Please Read and Review

Thank you…

Go to story…..

Chapter I

"Yuuriii….. You wimp… cheater….. Who is she ,how dare you flirt with that girl in front of me, your fiance, am I not good enough for you? Come here you wimp….. ". Wolfram said with anger in his face."am not a wimp, don't call me that, gee wolfram cut it out will you? She just ask for direction, I don't even know her name. When will you re going to stop this nonsense engagement thing? Four hundred times it just an accident. Hemp… I have to go find Conrad" Yuuri respond as usual and hurried leave.

This just another of their habitual quarrel. There have been 4 years since then, but there is no progress in their relationship. It seems there will be no future in it. Wolfram knows this, but he always tries to ignore it, hoping that some day things will be different since Yuuri don't call it off, not yet..but some how wolfram knows that day will come, the day that you will dissolve their engagement.

Everyday always the same, the fight, the quarrel, Yuuri's harsh word to him and so on. Everyone who heard it knows how hurt wolfram is, how broken his heart is, the screaming from inside of his, that he always manage to keep hidden. But it never misses, especially from his brothers and his adopted daughter Greta, who reach in her teenage. She is always being with him after the painful event, whether to play, pick flowers, picnic in the garden, to keep him company, to cheer him up. Wolfram very grateful for that attention, thanks to her at least his mind will distract for a moment.

That morning all occupants of the blood pledge castle seems very busy with their activities. Yuuri birthday is coming soon. Gunter is so much busy with the preparation that no one dare to interrupt him without getting scolded or a deadly glare from him. Gwendal also the same, stuck with the great bundle of king's paperwork on his desk, that make his wrinkles getting big. Meanwhile the said king went to the town along side with Greta Conrad and of course wolfram to attend the spring festival which held once a year to welcoming the spring season.

"Awww the necklace is so pretty… " Greta said with her glowing chocolate eyes. " You want it?" said Yuuri with smile face adoring his daughter. "Yuuri look at this" wolfram approach them with a green sparkling brooch on his hand, "isn't it beautiful"? "Yes, it is wolfram" Yuuri said while looking at that said brooch. "Yuuri I want these, " said wolfram with smiling face and sparkling emerald green eyes look at the brooch with intent. "What? C' Mon wolfram, you re a boy not a girl, these are for girls" Yuuri said. " Why this has thing to do with boys or girls? I like it Yuuri it's very pretty. "Wolfram don't believe what just Yuuri has said. "Like I said wolfram these are for girls, man is not wearing any sparkling thing with them". Yuuri is getting irritated with wolfram stubbornness. " So is that a problem? As far as I concerned, I don't care whether they wear it or not, I just like it, if you don't want to buy this for me, just tell me straight."deadly glare came from emerald green orb.

" Ne… wolfram let's go to that food stall, am hungry" Greta interrupted, grabbing wolfram hand and walk to the said place. They both sit in the nearby grass with the food on their hand. " Ne wolfram, why 're you two always fight?" Greta ask with concerned look on her face. "Nhgggg I don't know Greta, every time we talk always came up with a fight, I don't know what to do, I've tried to be calm when we speak, but in the end it resulted like this" wolfram look at the ground struggling to maintain his tears for flowing on his cheek. "I know you did wolfram" said Greta with her hand hold wolfram's hand to soothe him. "Come on let get going Yuuri might look for us."

When they arrive at the main street, Yuuri is no where to be found, it makes wolfram worried if something happens with him, Yuuri's safety is his first concerned as a soldier and fiance. Wolfram finds him in the nearby restaurant with a girl with pretty long blond hair and blue eyes. They seem close, he sees yuuri talk with the girl with friendly face and open wide smile, they giggle and laugher, event her hand tap on Yuuri's shoulder while they talk. Wolfram just stands from a afar, it seems his energy to scold or too angry at them has dry out.

He just stares at them, see how comfortable his fiance is with that lady. How wide his smile, and the glowing dark obsidian, while looking for the person in front of him. 'Yuuri never smiles like that when we are talking, his eyes never sparkling when he sees me, alas, he always avoids me like I am some kind of plaque. What are you smiling about Yuuri? Because of her face? Hair? Eyes? Her hair not so much different with mine, neither of her complexion. Why are you never smile like that to me Yuuri?'

At night at blood pledge castle wolfram is walking in the hallway into the direction of royal chamber get ready for sleep. When he opens the door Yuuri is no where to be seen, apparently he is coop with Gwendal in his office. That makes wolfram relief, he doesn't want to face the black hair king after the scene that he's been watching on that day on the town. He pulls his uniform and put the pink sleepwear, and ready for sleep, this is a hard day for him, he feels tired, body and mind.

Suddenly the door burst open, revealing the dark suit figure. "Wolfram there you are, have you calm yet? I don't know what is wrong with you, why are you so mad about? You skipped dinner, when to bed early, if this is about the brooch, I swear you that a silly thing to argue with, did you want it that badly?" Said Yuuri while changing his black suit into his blue pajama. Wolfram, who feels tired in beginning, feel something hard fell into his chest, he feels upset.

"It is not the matters of brooch Yuuri. Is it wrong for me to have something like a give or a token that is given by you? It's a normal thing if I want something that be given by you, after all you are my fiance. Where it went wrong?" Wolfram said calmly, he tries to maintain his anger so that it not burst out. "Wolfram, that thing again? Why are you so serious about this? I know this related to your pride, but it's wrong, it's an accident wolfram, I just barely got here, and I didn't know about your custom back then.

Look, someday at the head, I want to settle in, having family with kids". We grew old together watching my kids getting married, even playing with so many grandchildren." Yuuri said with eyes looking straightly to wolfram. While the said person looks on the ground, struggling hardly not to cry. "Do you love me Yuuri?" Wolfram said with a low voice. " Of course I do, I love you, Conrad, Greta, Gisela, Gunter even Gwendal, you re like my family here.

You re my best friend wolfram." Yuuri respond solemnly. "Best friend, huh?" wolfram murmured slowly. "Of course you are, even you re older than me, but we look the same age and I can talk about anything with you freely" said Yuuri. Unbeknownst to them, at the door, someone hearing all of their conversations. Suddenly there is a knock at the door, reveal pretty teenage brown and chocolate eyes with tanned skin. "Am sorry, are you guys busy? Greta came with tons of children's book on her hand. "Not at all Greta come in"Yuuri said to his daughter. "Wolfram can you help me with these? I know you are good with children's story, I need to sort this out." Would you wolfram? Greta asks while looking so intense to wolfram eyes, her eyes seem to talk to him begging him to say yes. "Sure Greta I'll help you." Wolfram said with relief because he doesn't know whether he able not to cry in their room, not here, not in front of the king.

"Wolfram, I am sorry… I heard everything and…" Greta said with low tone that seem unheard, she looks at wolfram with a sad face while trying to hold up her tears. Wolfram just smiles, he knows why his cute adopter daughter suddenly appears at the bedroom door. He notices his daughter might have heard her parents quarrel. When said daughter came with her sad face and apologetic word, he has no other word how to calm her beside hugs her with love.

" Why you say sorry Greta? You don't do anything wrong, on the contrary, am glad you showed up, thank you Greta" Wolfram said with the warmest smile toward the curl brown haired girl. " I hate Yuuri for his harsh words on you, how in the world he can do that? How can he even say about getting married and grow old with another in front of you, his own fiancee. " Greta eyes full of angrier and sadness at the same time remembering the scene.

"Greta…. Don't talk like that, he is your father, despite being wimpy he is a caring father you know, beside…. I think it would be nice for you Greta… you will have a mother. I know how much you wanted it, to have a mother who will love and cherish you. " Wolfram said with teary eyes, the green orb seems blank with sadness and hurt that crumble inside of him, the smile is so bitter, his face even paler than ever. When Greta hears his father's sadness, he can no longer holding her tears. " Wolfram do you remember when Yuuri went to earth for a long time and I got a high fever?"wolfram remembers that day, the day after Shoshu has been defeated. Yuuri had to go back to earth, never will be back to Shin Makoku since the portal has been going to be closed forever, Yuuri jumped and said goodbye, left devastated and teary eyes wolfram.

After that day, Shin Makoku mourned for the lost of its king, sadness and grief loomed over the castle, no one dares talk, even mentioned Yuuri's name. Greta had been crying for days, refused to eat, didn't play or talked, she kept silence until felt sick with high fever, wolfram had been crying too, his figure became thinner, dark bangs in his eyes, his skin much paler, but he knew he had to be strong for Greta since she only have one father left. He stood beside her, never leave her side, cheer her up, read stories and always played with her. " You always read me stories, until I felt sleepy, and that horrible tasted porridge, you remember it? You ate that and say with yummy voice, that it tasted sweet like fruit, so that I could eat it, and you still took it and said that it was the yummy porridge that you ever tasted. That time I knew that I no longer need a mother, because I already have one." Greta wipe her tears and look to wolfram with a smile on her face. " Gretaaa… wolfram speechless, cannot say a word, he just glad that he has this kind hearted girl as his daughter.

The End Of Chapter 1

5


	2. Chapter 2

I love KKM so much. My favorite character is wolfram, that's why this Fanfic is totally about him. Since this is my first, please be gentle. English is not my native so in case there will be many grammar &language mistakes in it, I sincere apology. I need to improve my writing skill, so your review will mean a lot to me….

 **A disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou (never have and never will). The story and characters solely belong to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto**

 **This is just a Fanfiction, I don't gain any profit from this, its main purpose only for entertainment**

 **My standing ovation to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto for such wonderful story and characters.**

 **There will be OC, OOC and AU in this Fanfic**

Please Read and Review

Thank you…

Go to story…..

Chapter 2

That morning, Yuuri wakes up alone in the royal chamber. He remembered about their fight last night and suddenly feeling guilty, he knows he had hurt wolfram with his harsh word and the sad expression on his face last night. At breakfast that morning, wolfram already sits in his usual spot, chatting and laughing with Greta. Yuuri glad the sad expression that appear last night had gone when he see the beautiful smile on the angelic face, but he decides he will make it up for wolfram today.

After breakfast, everyone back to their respective duties. When wolfram starts to give a warming up push up with his troops, Yuri suddenly appears. " Wolfram, I am… very sorry about last night, I shouldn't shout on you, I didn't know how much you want the brooch and I ignored you at the festival, I am sorry wolfram, truly am, and today I will make it up to you, how about we have a picnic together with Greta in the garden at lunch? Please? He talks with his big puppy eyes.

Wolfram knows he can't refuse that look, no one in the castle can, especially Gwendel. "Yuuri… you don't have to, it's not completely your fault, I am the one also to blame, I shouldn't act like that… Oke, I'll prepare the food and…", "really Wolf? Thank you, see you at lunch, I'll tell Greta, I have to get going or I will get a shout by Gunter, Yuuri said with his smile while scrubbing his head, his signature sign. Wolfram smile and shout his pet name 'wimp'

"Wolfram. What are you doing in the kitchen?" Greta comes, look confuse with her other father's doing. Wolfram decides to cook some food for their picnic, he even bake some cake. He feels happy with Yuuri's apologies, this morning, and hope that this will make up for all of their quarrel lately, and perhaps even deepen their relationship.

"I make some food for a picnic at lunch, Greta, why haven't you ready yet? Come on we will be late"wolfram drag Greta hands to the picnic place. "Wait, wolfram I can't go, I have project with annisina, we have to finish the tool for children's hospital, and…. I don't want to interrupt you two, I think it's best if you two alone have a picnic together, don't you agree?" Greta tease wolfram, and the said person suddenly blushed with shades of red on his face.

At lunch time, wolfram has already been under the Sakura tree in the garden, he carries a big loaded basket with a lot of food. Soon he set the blanket and arrange the food with his smiling face, everyone who sees these scenes will know that it's the look of person who in love. His face blushing while waiting his beloved fiance. After a moment of waiting said fiance haven't shown up. He still waits with patience, while cursing his fiance.

"That wimp, where is he? I swear I'll burn you the moment you show up in here". After the long moment of waiting, he burst to king's office and scan all occupants in room. "Where is that wimpy king?" he asks with anger in his eyes. Everyone is shocked with these, but they seem to know why the little lord brat behaves like this, it must be something that their king has done. "What is it wolfram? Heika has left in the town, gwendel answered with his eyes stick to the paper on the table.

"What you mean he left? When?" half of him don't believe what Gwendel has said, how dare that wimp broke his promise, it's his idea in the first place for having a picnic at lunch and know he left? "Maybe an hour ago with lady Gylanhal, he said that he took her to the town for lunch, they will be back in short hour, is any important matter that you want to ask to Heika?" Gunter said while carrying the thick book and put it on the shelf. Wolfram doesn't know how to react with Gunter has said, he feels angry, hurt, sad. "Nothing important, and who is this lady gylanhal? He asks while tightening his fist. "She is lady Katrina von Gylanhal, one of Mason Von Gylanhal's nieces, apparently she is arriving from his mother homeland in trebica. She arrives in the castle at morning as represent of her uncle in the matters of the Von Gylanhal estate, we know that he has been sick for a long time." Gunter reply, still busy arranges the book on the shelf. Wolfram walk out from the king's office, he feels angry, hurt.

Why did you do this? He thought they would have a private moment together, he had much hope with this picnic, but now? He doesn't know what to say, he even don't know how to react, all he knows that a wet tear flowing in his cheek when he arrive at the picnic spot and looking at the arrange food under the tree. He took the food back to the basket with shaking hands, and left it in the kitchen and run to the stable to patch his horse to go to the lake, in that place he is crying out laud, letting his broken heart out, with tears flowing on his cheek. He back to the castle at night, and go the east wing where his old room located. He doesn't want to see the king, not know, not when his emotion is on the leash.

When he arrives in the garden, he spots two figure standing in front of the flower. Wolfram quickly walk in the corridor, he doesn't want to see anybody, but what he heard from the voice which came from the figure, make him stop, it is Yuuri's voice. Apparently the two figures in the garden are the king and lady Gylanhal. "Thank you Heika for your help in the matter of my uncles, I am very appreciated, and also for taking me to the town for lunch, you didn't have to, I know you have been busy, yet you canceled your appointment with lord Von Bielefeld, I feel that I have disturbed you Heika, Please pass my apology to Lord Von Bielefeld, I sincerely do" Yuuri knows the moment he pass it, he will get killed by the blonde, for thinking it, his body shivering.

" That's all right, wolfram will understand" but still he afraid the outcome at the moment he enter his bedroom. "But still I feel that I've bothered you work Heika, is there anything I can do to help? Lady Gylanhal said with a sad and apologetic expression. "That is all right Kat, you are not a bother, maybe next time when I am visiting Von Gylanhal territories, you can be my guide tour, how about that? I think you should get some rest, I believe you re leaving first thing in the morning, am I right? Come on I walk you to your chamber, and oh please call me Yuuri" Yuuri said while guiding her a long corridor. "Of course I'll guide you to our finest village Heika".

That is an unexpected word to hear. Wolfram just stands there, he is shocked, his body getting numb, he wants to cry, but it seemed his tears already dry or there is none left. He wants to shout loud, but there is nothing coming from his mouth, he just stands there like a statue, everything seems quiet and dark, and suddenly he becomes weak, He feels cold, his body shivering, he falls to the floor. He remains there for all night, he can't move his body.

King's Birthday, the Ball… Blood Pledge Castle

He just stands in the nearby balcony watching the king dance with many women, the same scene always repeats over and over again when the grand ball being held in the castle, but he knows there will be more than this on this night ball.

"Wolfram here you are, why are you standing here all by yourself?" Conrad came with a glass of wine in his hand, he feels sorry for his brother. Lately his brother had been distanced from all people in the castle, he hardly shows up at breakfast or dinner, that make his two brothers feel sad, but they can't do anything about that, since the main cause is the king himself. Day by day they watch their beloved king getting close to Lady Katrina Von gylanhal.

" How you manage it Conrad?"the blond ask while looking into his brother's eyes. "What do you mean wolfram? Manage what? I don't understand" Conrad says with confused. "Please Conrad, I know you have feeling for Gisela" the said person blushed. " Gisela told me that you confess to her, I thought that you re in love with Julia, I guess I was wrong. Conrad just remembered his confession to a certain sergeant a week ago, and suddenly the smile from his face totally gone when he remembered the rejection came from the doctor.

" I don't know that all these years you have been developed feeling toward her. I am sorry Conrad, it didn't turn out well" Wolfram said with his eyes looking at the king who now chatting with the girls. "That's all right wolfram, I appreciated her honesty" Conrad answered, still with his sad look. "But if you really love her, why you let her go? Don't we have to fight for our happiness? If it's with your grasp, if you know where it is and who it's with, then you should run it, grasp it and never let it go, isn't it worth to fight for? Wolfram looks his brother in the eye.

Conrad just smiles hearing the word which came from his brother. " You right wolfram, but in my condition she never belongs to me in the first place and she is far far away from my grasp. Right now she might be my happiness, but I never be hers, her happiness lies on someone else, but on your condition I think your advice earlier might be worked, you know how Heika were, he just too polite to reject all the approaching people who ask his dance" Conrad eyes now looking at the direction black haired king who dance happily with lady Gylanhal. " No Conrad, it's different this time, I just know it " Wolfram said, still with his eyes looking deeply to the two figures on the dance floor.

Morning on the training ground..

Wolfram begins to train the new recruit of his army when Yuuri approaches him. He wants to talk something very important to the blond, but afraid about the outcome. " He will totally mad, he will kill me for sure, but I have to do it, okay here we go" Yuuri said with determined. "Wolfram can we talk?" wolfram instantly looks at the king's direction. "o.. Okay, what are you going to talk about?" not here", suddenly Yuuri drags wolfram into royal chamber.

"Well, I want to tell you something… it…. It… I mean.. It's about….. You know.." Yuuri said while his eyes look at the floor, he afraid to look on the emerald orb. " Okay, here it is… hmm… you know lady gylanhal right? Yuuri asks while slowly look into wolfram. When wolfram hears the lady's name have been mentioned, he already knows where this conversation lead to, but he doesn't expect this will come sooner. "I… I… want to…" Yuuri still cannot speak clearly. " You want to dissolve our engagement" Wolfram said with eyes looking deeply to the king.

"Yeah…. But do you ask about that?" Yuuri still afraid to continue the his next word, he will get burn hundred degrees, that is for sure, he won't get out alive from this chamber, he gets ready to receive wolfram's wrath. But the said person only looks into his eyes deeply with the sad and hurt expression on his face, and then his smile, bittersweet smile with teary eyes. " Oke Yuuri I agree" his words make the kings shocked, then he looks in the emerald eyes.

The latter view is more shocking than his words, on that spot Yuuri doesn't look into angry face, instead the calm face with a smile which look bitter rather than sweet. Sad and hurt teary eyes on the lovely green orbs. "Wolfram…. I am so sorry, I know it's against your pride, but I am truly sorry wolf, I just think it is the best for all of us… you know what I mean wolf" suddenly guilt came to the Double Black, and he hugs wolfram, he never sees the blond with that kind of look, in his four years of knowing him, ever.

"That's all right Yuuri, I think it's what it's best, I'll set the paper to Gwendel, I have to go, I have to start packing my things from the royal chamber." Wolfram said with the calm tone of his voice. "Will you excuse me Heika?" wolfram bow and ready to leave. ""Why calling you me Heika Wolf?" the king's said with confused. "It's the appropriate way to address you now, since I am no longer your fiance" wolfram answer shortly with low tone and almost shaking.

" But you don't have to wolf, I want you to keep calling me Yuuri and wimp, there is nothing change between us, you re still my best friend, please.. I don't want us to become so formal, I am getting used to have you by my side as a friend, please" the king puts his puppy eyes dog into emerald green. " I'll try"

Wolfram comes to the Gwendel office to give the annulment paper, and make his brothers and Gunter shocked. " Wolfram what's the meaning of this? Conrad asks with no longer smiling face, but the tight one. "In the End my Condition is the same like yours Conrad, he always far from my grasp, and his happiness lies on someone else, I think we all know who the person is"wolfram leave the Gwendel office and run along in the corridor to his room, leaving the shocking and sad face of the all people in the office.

The End of Chapter 2

 **I hope I can update this sooner, please give me your review, it will mean a lot to me**

6


	3. Chapter 3

I love KKM so much. My favorite character is wolfram, that's why this Fanfic is totally about him. Since this is my first, please be gentle. English is not my native so in case there will be many grammar &language mistakes in it, I sincere apology. I need to improve my writing skill, so your review will mean a lot to me….

 **A disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou (never have and never will). The story and characters solely belong to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto**

 **This is just a Fanfiction, I don't make any profit from this, its main purpose only for entertainment**

 **My standing ovation to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto for such wonderful story and characters.**

 **There will be OC, OOC and AU in this Fanfic**

Please Read and Review

Thank you…

Go to story…..

Chapter 3

Greta ran as fast as she can after hearing what the maids had brought her that noon. She has been cooped in the hospital for helping what's needed. She has been volunteering for social service regarding for child welfare. That noon Lasagna came in order to pitch books and food for children need when the shocking news has been fetched.

Without uncertainty, she ran, grab the Horse and ride with maximum velocity. She doesn't even trouble to put the horse back at stable when at last arrive at the castle. But one spot which becomes her destination, the king's office. She burst into the king's office without bothering to knock and made her uncle Gwendal and Gunter shocked with eyes wide open and jaw dropped. All people in Shin Makoku know that their beloved princess is the sweet, caring of all princess that they knew, they love and adore her. Only when she came into king's office like that, make them shocked and wonder.

"Where is Yuuri?"Where is he now? She asks with her eyes scan the whole corner of the room. Gwendel who not used to see his sweet, adoring niece behave like that wondered if there something emergency going on. "What's wrong Greta? Has there been an attempt? Where?"Gwendel ask with panic and apparently it add more wrinkle to his expression. "No Gwendel, nothings happen" Greta reassure the panic earth wielder.

"You re scaring us princess, we thought something happen, Heika went to the bridge construction this morning to arrest its progress." Gunter said while admitting a mysterious breath, even traumatized by the recent picture. "Is it true that Yuuri broke the engagement? Why?" Greta still can't trust the recent fact that her parents are a part. Gwendal and Gunter didn't now what to say to comfort the princess, they nevertheless manage to process this whole thing, they know that someday this will go on since their king getting close to lady Katrina Von Gylanhal.

Everyday they see the changes of their king. How happy their king is, the glow in his black eyes when he speak about lady Gylanhal, even less complain about the amount of paperwork, along this one Gwendal sure happy, but when he's back to make the cause of sudden changes, it snaps off his heart knowing, his little brother is hurt.

Greta finds Wolfram in his old room. When she enter the room, she gasps, the room is in chaos, the drape has been pulled out, half of it had burned. The painting spread all over the floor. When she sees him, it broke her heart to pieces. She expects him to be sitting in the corner of the room, crying still wearing the night-wear, but apparently she is wrong. Wolfram is doing his painting, but the expression makes Greta shocked. Greta knows how much he likes to paint. The passion and glowing face in his fair complexion and the sweetest smile he put on his angelic face while he paints. When Greta sees him in that state, sometime she wondered, whether his father really a demon.

When Greta is approaching wolfram and sees the painting that he is been doing, it shocked her to death. In front of him is the king's portrait which finish a few weeks ago. She remembered it very well how happy he was with it. He showed it to everyone in the castle and claimed it his grand masterpiece. Only now the said masterpiece full with dough in all over the place, the thick line of brush in all over it, black bearbee ink in all over the king's face. Her eyes and mouth full open, her hand is throwing off, she couldn't bear to watch her dear father in this commonwealth.

In years of recognizing him, she never considers him like this. Her eyes meeting with large quantity of tears flowing in her face. "Wolfram what are you doing?" Her voice is full of emotion when she speaks. " Painting, " he responded with a depressed tone, not even bother to count. His hand takes the brush and put it harshly in the certain paint. The emerald eyes become dull, lost its passion, no longer flamming, and the cold facial expression which makes Greta's heart ripped into pieces. Even the skin is way much paler like the hide of the drained body.

"Stop it Wolfram" she pulls off the painting and put the cold body into her embrace, she couldn't abide any longer to discover the scenery. Wolfram just puts on silent in Greta's hug, with blank starry eyes, not moving even a single bit. "Cry wolfram…. Cry… it's okay to cry… let it totally out… don't be like this" Greta crying out loud, she can't not maintain it anymore, but the said person just keeps silent. "wolfraaaaammm" her screaming make the guard open the door and burst in, follow with the maids, Gwendal and Gunter.

They all gasp and shocked to see the scene in front of them, they just stick out in front of the doorway, afraid to break indoors. " Wolfram… wolfram… "but the said person still silent. Then Greta slap both of wolfram cheek and it hit the blond wake from his slumber silent and look in the face in front of him. "Gretaaa… wolfram call her name and he hugs his daughter and crying out loud in Greta's embrace.

The People who witness the scene all crying so hard, their tears flow to their cheek, even the guards, they too experience the sadness, the heartbroken and the pain along the blond Mazoku. Then Gwendal approach and hug the both of them, when they see the trio of them embracing each other and crying, they experience and feel the pain of the blonde. The bust of the pretties demon in shin Makoku, the fire wielder whose body now turns into the icy cold.

That night, wolfram cries to sleep in Gwendal's room, Conrad, who later known stay beside him. Everyone forbids to mention or speak any of it in order to prevent it from king's reach.

That morning at breakfast table, everyone eating normally, pretend nothing's happened, even Greta, minus Wolfram. "Where is Wolfram?" The king asks, knowing the absence of certain blonde. Everyone look surprise and started to stare each other, obviously now they speak with their eyes. Greta answer with her calmed tone voice while putting amount of food to her spork.

"Wolfram went to the hospital delivered children books. He stated he is starting to eat breakfast there since it's his turn to read the chronicle for the kids. From know of, he is going to help me and Annisina in our task, he will be back tomorrow to take up his duty." Everyone sighs their breath of ease, they praise their princess for acting and then calmly and mature. "Really? It's good, then, wow Wolfram with children? I suppose it fits him well." The king said with a cheerful expression. Everyone just goes on silent and looking at each other.

From now and then everyone in the castle, busy to keep wolfram out of the king's reach, since lady Gylanhal always paid a visit to the castle. Gwendal always makes him busy either about troops report, border assignment, new recruit project, city patrol even with the trade agreement with another country alongside with Conrad. While Gunter makes him as a substitute teacher at the academy for fire wielder controllable. It is one of the subject in the academy for the fire wielder demon on how to control and maintain their power.

That morning everyone has their breakfast in the dining room, except wolfram. When the double black king notice this scene, he becomes curious since he had barely seen wolfram for the past week. "Why is Wolfram isn't here? Greta, is Wolfram still help you with the child welfare project? Do you think it is a bit harsh? It's been weeks, why don't you give him time off? The king asks his daughter, but when the said daughter ready to answer, Gwendel interrupt with his responses. " Wolfram went to the Von Wincott territory with Gisela regarding for the troop inspection, obviously the troops have been ill for the past weeks."

"What? What happens, I think I have to come, it might be serious." The king said with worry look in his eyes. " No need Heika, it has been taken care of, the illness has been cared for, and they will be back shortly. Gwendel said with a calm face, but it seems that his wrinkle is getting a lot lately" well, I am glad to hear it, and I just figure that I haven't seen wolfram for weeks, it is good that he'll come back soon, oh Greta we haven't spent time together lately, how about we have a picnic, just me, you and wolfram? I think it will be great, the king said with a cheerful face toward his daughter.

" I am sorry Yuuri I can't, I know we hardly possess a folk gathering, merely with the deadline approaching, well…" Greta said with her apologetic smile. Everyone relief that the princess can come up with the good idea to avoid the snap. "Oh Greta, that's ok, I know you have been engaged with the project, well, I guess it will be just wolfram and me then" he answered toward his daughter. Everyone gasps, they begin to speak with their eyes, looking for some excuse for wolfram. At first they glad the princess can come such an excuse, only nowadays? Getting wolfram out of the king's reach is their number one priority, but now the said king wants to spend time with him? Alone?

That morning occasion now has moved from breakfast to staring contest, they looking some excuse to be given to the king. "But.. But Heika.." Gunter nervous and panic. " The king who see the nervousness on his teacher face ask " but what Gunter"? " What Gunter is going to say is that you can't do that Heika, because wolfram already have a border patrol assignment. Conrad says with his serene voice and smiling expression. "What? But wolfram just gets back" the king looks upset. " I am sorry Heika it can't be avoided, we experience a great deal of tension lately on the border and also were kind of short of staff, that's why wolfram cover for me since I have the soldier recruitment for the coming two months. "The king sighs not satisfied with what Conrad just told him.

That noon on Gwendal Office, everyone gathers. They discuss about what happen on the breakfast table. "Do you suppose he bought it?" Gunter asks with curious. "Yes Gunter he bought it, " Conrad reassured him. " It's the least we could do for wolfram, when I saw him back there, in that state… myself…. I never watch him like that in my entire lifespan, he barely cries, yet when he was a child, But when he cried like that…. . If he were not our king… I have already punched him right on the face and bury him on the ground for making my baby brother like that".

Gwendal tight his fist and punches the wall while making a deadly glare, his eyes full of wrath. "When this is going to be kept and so? Someday the little lord brat has to face it and move forward, we cannot let him stay forever in here while watching the king with his replacement together, it's too cruel". Gunter said with his pitiful face and teary eyes. "But where else he can go? We all know what happen with Waltorana and finding some other suitor is impossible either". Conrad said with low tone. He confuses, wolfram is his precious little brother while the other one is his godson, he loves them both, he want them to be happy, but now? He really doesn't know what to do now.

That night, Wolfram sits in the castle garden while observing the blossom and the headliners, he barely came back from his duty with Gisela. He relief that he has bunches of work to be done, at least it will distract him for a while from the annulment. Lately he can't sleep well or eat, every time he force to eat, he will give up. The food taste muds in his spit. His figure becomes more fragile, black bangs in his eyes, and the emerald eyes lost its fire.

"Hey.. Wolfram, how have you been? I haven't seen you for a long time, I am glad that you re back."Suddenly a double black came from rear end. "Heika… I am sorry I have been busy" wolfram answer with polite. "You call me Heika again wolfram, it's Yuuri… Yuuri wolfram, you sound like Conrad, don't address me like that again, it's an order.. Gee, I have to draw an order for you to not call me that."

Conrad walks through the corridor, his mind still wandered around their conversation in Gwendal office. When he realizes his baby brother with the king in the garden, he approached them. " Heika… wolfram, why are you two doing here at this late time of day? Oh… wolfram… Gwendal wants to see you regarding your departure tomorrow". Then wolfram excuses himself from his king and Conrad. He knows what his brothers have been doing lately for him, he also knows why Gwendal gives him a lot of tasks this past week, even Gunter had made him as a substitute teacher in the academy. He really grateful to them.

"Conrad I want to talk to you something" the king said with his face looking at the flower. "What is it that you re gonna talk about Heika? "It is Yuuri Conrad, you named me, how many times I say that? Even wolfram now is following your foot step". Reckoning with the even recently, Conrad doubt that his baby brother still address their king casually. "What re you going to talk about Heika". " It's about my dream Conrad, for the past few days, I have this dream". "What sort of dream Heika"?

"In my dream I saw a family with two cute children, But I can't see their face, it was blurred, they were very happy. At first I thought it just a mere dream, but it keeps repeating every day, it was the same dream, could that be it's the future? My future?"What do you think Conrad?"The king asks his godfather with a serious expression. " Well, I don't know for sure Heika, for us a half breed or the one with weak possessed maryoku, maybe it's just a mere dream, but it might be different with a king, maybe we should ask this to Geika. "

"You suppose then? Well, I do kindly hope that it was the future, a premonition. You now Conrad someday in many years to come, I dreamed to have a family with wife and kids, and we get to a baseball game together, or maybe just me and the kids, my wife maybe wouldn't like baseball at all, ha..Ha.. You know how girls hate baseball, ha..Huh… " he laughed with his hand scrubbing his back head. Conrad smile, but after understanding that maybe his baby brother is out in the picture, his heart becomes ached.

"I know, it sounds silly.." The king said shyly. " Well, I don't think it's not silly at all Heika, we all do want to have a better future with happy family."Conrad says with a smile. " Yes, you re right Conrad, how do you reckon if I propose to lady Gylanhal? I guess it seems fit, with the dream you know.", When Conrad hears this, his spirit becomes more ached, he pushes himself to remain calm and go on smiling even with his teary eyes, he cannot remain firm to see his baby brother cry, and this not only going to get to him just cry but even worse, something that Conrad doesn't want to recall about.

"Do you love lady gylanhal Heika? Do you ready to consider a leap into your life by proposed to her? Do you sure that she is the one?" Conrad calls for his king slowly, he curious with his king's feeling toward the lady. Is it love or merely a mere crush considers that he has never been in love before. Even that he is already 19 years old, but Conrad still thinks that he is not mature enough to make up.

"I don't know Conrad, until now I am confused". Conrad still think that for now it seems that his king still can't figure out about his feeling clearly, or at least it is that he is desiring for. " But you re right Conrad, I have to get to know her better, I think I want to start courting her. About the dream, even it is still blurry, I have a feeling that I have a link on that, I hope it's true.

Wolfram arrives that morning in the blood pledge castle after his three day patrol on the border when a soldier approach him and tell him that his present is taken now in king's office, seemingly everyone has been summoned to his position. Wolfram wondered what just happen, is the king going to prepare an announcement? Yes, perhaps he will declare that he will marry Lady Katrina Von Gylanhal. With that view, he is leading rapidly to the king's office.

"Ooh wolfram, I am glad you arrive, okay everyone I want to go to Von Gylanhal Territories for a few days and I want Wolfram to go with me. " The king looks to everyone in the way, and see that they all gasped and glaring at him. "Why are you looking at me like that? I recognize it is too sudden, but Gwendal, I promise I'll finish those paperwork before I go away. Consider this is a vacation, I need this, pleasee" he look all occupants in the room with his big stare puppy eyes.

"I am sorry, but with the tension in the border lately, I don't think it will be safe for you to travel Heika" Gunter said with worrying eyes. " Ooh.. Please Gunter, that is why I bring wolfram with me since I presume that Conrad cannot go with me because the new recruit thing." The king said still with his puppy look eyes. Conrad reassures the king that instead Wolfram he will go with him. As the king's bodyguard it his duty to protect him and be with him 24/7. He tries to pull wolfram out of this vacation as the said brother looks into him with his need for help ease.

'No Conrad, this time just Wolfram, and I also will bring your second in command Rowan because your presence in the castle is needed, and this is a serious opportunity to wolfram, I learned from Katrina that Von Gylanhal territories known for its beauty with mountain and valley, and wolfram need a vacation since the assignment that you putting on him Gwendal, he needs break. The double black stated his word with serious feeling. "But Heika….." No, but Gunter, its final, that's an order. " The king raises his hand. Emerald Orb looks deeply to Conrad and Gwendal, begging his brother to assist him, but his brother's eyes stared with deeply sorry. Wolfram looks devastated, he cannot think how he can manage this, being with the king and his girlfriend all day.

This is the end of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

I love KKM so much. My favorite character is wolfram, that's why this Fanfic is totally about him. Since this is my first, please be gentle. English is not my native so in case there will be many grammar &language mistakes in it, I sincere apology. I need to improve my writing skill, so your review will mean a lot to me….

 **A disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou (never have and never will). The story and characters solely belong to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto**

 **This is just a Fanfiction, I don't make any profit from this, its main purpose only for entertainment**

 **My standing ovation to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto for such wonderful story and characters.**

 **There will be OC, OOC and AU in this Fanfic**

Please Read and Review

Thank you…

Go to story…..

Chapter 4

"Ooii… Shibuya…" Ken Murata came with his usual smirk on his facial expression. Apparently this Daikenja come to the castle to greet or precisely to tease his friend. He knows about the annulment even if the remainder of the people never mention about it. Considerably, he is the Daikenja, the one and only, who knows everything. He is a strategist advisor of the great demon kingdom, second highest authority under the king. He constantly starts up with answer, whenever there is an ordeal in the ground.

Even he is a well known tactician, but he quietly annoyed sometime. Well, he loves to taunt people, especially the king and his ex fiance together with his long time friend Shinou Heika, they are the master prankster of all shin makoku, maybe in a whole world. Not to mention he is a perverted, his favorite thing is pretty creature, no matter they are demonic, human, or else, as long as they are pretty enough. Since wolfram is the prettiest demon in shin makoku, he constantly take him as his target.

"What are you doing here Murata?" The king said with annoying expression. One thing he knows if his best friend come to visit, his agenda is none either to taunt him or wolfram, and the maids. "Wow Shibuya I am pain, could you be nicer? I am here because I miss you., Especially lord Von Bielefelt. Do you know where he is now? I have chosen him for a special task.

"What? Why is everyone in here always giving wolfram an assignment? Don't you have anyone else to manage your job beside wolfram? Gee, Murata you re really annoying. "Everyone? Well, I don't know about their reason, but mine is something personal. " The Daikenja give his famous smirk to his best friend. "What is this kind of personal thing you would have with wolfram? The king looks suspicious, but his best friend, apparently like to watch his king in this term, and then he continues to tease his friend. " "Ouchhh chill up Shibuya, from what I've heard he is no longer your fiance, and then I am going to ask him for a date tonight, what do you think Shibuya?"

"whaaattt, not a chance, get out Murata" the king look pisses with his best friend manner. "Ouch, it's really rude of you Shibuya, are you happen to be jealous?" The daikenja add to tease him more. " whattt of course not, is that the only reason you came here? Beside wolfram is going with me to Von Gylanhal territory." The king did his friend teasing. "What, are you serious Shibuya?" Ken Murata thinks his friend really, really dense, what kind of person who bring their ex while going on a date with his current girlfriend? Only Shibuya, who does that.

"Of course I am serious, by the way Murata, there is something I desire to talk over with you" this time his friend look into him with sober eyes. " Oh… what kind of issue? Does it call for pretty ladies?" Ken Murata still teases him and smirk. The king really looks pissed off right now, because of the certain Daikenja behavior. " Murata this is serious", then he commences to differentiate about his dream that keep recurring over and over again, the same dream with blurry vision.

The Daikenja pacing, still recall about the dream. "Ehmm… if someone like you who had a large amount of maryoku, that can be taken as a sign, premonition, or might be a little bit slight of future image. In my experience of four thousand years I 'we encounter something, but not like yours, it's more like a sign or warning, someone dream about the tragic moment that it will become potentially true, and then they can do something to forestall it, or something like an image, if they didn't do anything, their worst dream could be coming. But at that place was a time restrained by the certain act, but the beat of time never be observed. It means that they have little time until the certain point that can be lead to the said image or dream."

"And then in my example, the dream could be a future image of mine and I have limited time to take action"the black hair king said with his hand rest on his chin, try to consider what his friend has been enjoined. "Might be Shibuya". The king looks confused. "Well, I am not the one who gives that dream of yours, beside you said its just a blurry image, a fragment, so one step tiny false move will destroy it. Murata tries to explain the effects of the wrong attempt.

"I am pretty sure Murata, I relate to that dream, that was mine, I can sense it." The king said to certainty voice. " Well, if you say so, I am hungry, I think I am going to the kitchen, perhaps I'll be passing by to lord Von Bielfeld, see you Shibuya." Murata smirks and rush to the hallway. "Murataaaa" the king shout, he knows, his best friend intention to the kitchen is not about the food, but the maids.

Von Gylanhal Territory

They have come in the forenoon when the head of the Von Gylanhal family gives them a welcoming greeting. Wolfram had been nervous since last night, he can't even shut his eyes for one piece. Along the journey, he was uneasy, keep calming himself down. 'Easy wolfram,, relax… you can do this, you have already come over it… you can do this, this is just some other border patrol… yes..This is border patrol… this is border patrol.' He keeps repeating that word to comfort himself.

Then his emerald green orb spot the certain well known blonde. " Welcome Heika, lord Von Biefeld, welcome to the Von Gylanhal Territory, is your journey pleasant Heika?" The said king rush forward to the lady in front of him with his open wide smile "thank you Kat, it was wonderful, and please call me Yuuri, and this time would you mind being my guide tour?". "O.. Yeah.. of course Heika.. I meant Yuuri, it will be my pleasure." Katrina Von Gylanhal answer with her beautiful smile that caught to the king's attention. Soon they both go inside the mansion, while wolfram follows from behind.

He just watches their back from tail end, they walk side by side in the close proximity while chatting with their bright smile. Wolfram hates it, he hates being here, he curses himself for being in this situation. After lunch, they go touring the city. Wolfram tries to distance himself from the two, no way he is going to be closed to them. He thinks he over it, but the scene where Yuuri and the lady walk closer while holding hands, make his heart hurt to bleed. The cut that is in progress to heal is being open again. 'Why you never treat me like that Yuuri? You never speak with such warm tone to me yet I give you all of me, even I, am willing to give you my life if you inquire for. I will change into anything, whatever you want me to be.. Except one thing, I cannot change the way I am Yuuri, I only wish I could but…. It's beyond my power.'

Wolfram hates to go with them, if he could, he just wants to remain in his room, but his duty requires him to always be with his king, he is a soldier after all. The king's life is his responsibility more than his. They always together, the lady stick to the king like a glue while Wolfram is a tail, stick with them at behind.

That night, Wolfram sits on the bench in the garden, he looks into the stars. He excused himself after the dinner and say that he will go to sleep and get to bed, leaving the king with Mason Van Gylanhal and of course Katrina Von Gylanhal. He still think about the day, watching his love with his big smile, chatting with her, the smile that never been shown to him. The grin is so earnest, so dashing. He wondered if he were in Katrina's position, he will be a luckiest person in a whole world. How long he has been longing to that smile, that obsidian black eyes, which glowing more than the stars looking into him. He has no clue when this pain will go, because every single day it ached whenever he see the double black.

"Wolfram, why are you standing here?" The king walk through him and sit beside him. "Nothing, I just look some fresh air Heika" Wolfram answer politely. " it's yuuri Wolfram, I 've give you an order to address me yuuri haven't i? "Yes of course Yuuri, where is lady Gylanhal?" Wolfram asks the king. He wondered why the said lady is not with him since she always attach to the king. " Katrina went to her bedroom, I couldn't sleep and then I guess I want to take in the fresh air and then I see you in here." He roused from his sleep because of the peculiar dream that haunted him this past week.

"What do you think about Katrina?" Suddenly the king asks him while looking into his direction. " What? If you ask me, I am afraid I can't answer that since I don't know her well. " Wolfram tries to assert his voice, the truth is he dislike the lady, even hates her, but he cannot tell that to his king, can he? "What about you? what do you think about her?" Wolfram asks him slowly. He curious. " She is beautiful, kind and also polite, I like her, I guess I am getting to propose her, but Conrad said that I should recognize her better before I propose to her, and then I desire to start courting her, then in the short period I am going to propose to her". The Double black said with his eyes look into the emerald green.

When the word "propose" had been cited, he puffed, his heart ached, he thinks 'this is it Wolfram, the end, you have to admit it, there is no hope for you, stand straight, lift your chin, eyes in front, look into him with pride and dignity even you no longer have it, move on, and be happy with your life'. Thus he strains to keep focus, to the king while maintain not to fall, he is running so hard to keep his tears from flowing, to steady his voice not to shake. " If you think so, I suppose I should congratulate you then" Wolfram said with his strength left.

Wolfram still in the garden, watching the stars. 'Hey, what are you looking at? I know I am miserable, please don't look at me like that, I don't want you to pity me'. He speaks to the stars while blaming him for staring at him. ' Move on, lift your chin, stand straight, walk with pride… they were easy to say but hardly done.

That morning after breakfast, they ready to ride on horses to a valley near the village. They stop at the nearby lake. Wolfram maintain to keep his distance from them, when he heard that Lady Gylanhal excuse herself and will be back at lunch. Wolfram stands while watching the lake and claim a breath to acquire just about refreshing air, while suddenly the black hair figure approaching. He looks into the said figure who look into him with deep eyes.

"I love you, I don't know when it starts, all I know is I just can't stop thinking about you, I know you must be shocked, but will you go out with me? Can I courting you? Please.." The double black reaches his hand that applies a black velvet box, he unfolds it and there is a beautiful green brooch in it. "I know this isn't much, but will you accept this?he turn over the box and cup it in his palm.

Wolfram shocked, he doesn't know how to react, his heart beat faster, his face turn into the deep crimson, pink shade, his hand is shaking, he looks into the black eyes, his eyes are red. Those three words…. How long he has been longing for that three words, he will give anything just to hear Yuuri said those three words to him, even his life. When he finds out what's inside the black velvet box, he panted. It was the same green brooch that he took the king to buy it for him, but the said king refused and it contributes to a big fight, He shocked knowing the king remember it. He will treasure it always. It will be his cherished and valuable possession, he will always cherish it, to a greater extent than his lifetime. Now he doesn't feel that he is in the ground, he feels like in heaven.

He wants to answer him right away'… yes…. Yuuri.. You don't know, there has been 4 years since, I am waiting you to say those words to me'. He still look into the onyx eye. "Yuuri"… his voice is shaking, and then his smile, the sweet smile, the scented and pure smile, when he sets out to do the king's confession, he interrupted him.

"So, do you think she'll like it?" The king's interrupted make the smile from his face disappeared, what did he just hear? She? Did he hear correctly?. " She? What do you mean she?" He asks his king. His face has now become stiff. " Katrina, of course, I have been exercising on this since last night in the mirror, but constantly fail, I am nervous, thus if I rehearse with someone, maybe it will go more serious.. So what do you think Wolfram, does it need to be fixed? It is not too cheesy, isn't it? Do you think what will she answer? Yes or no? o.. c'mon Wolfram… give me your opinion, I am really, really nervous right now, you know I never do this before.

On the spur of the moment, the king's explanation hit him in the eyes. He shocked, from the highest stage, his love just using him as a practical mirror,… yes a practical mirror, his body is shaking, his hand is trembling, his heart hurt to bleed, the wound is open wide bleeding swift. His heart is broken into the pieces, it screams from the inside.

He occupies a deep breath to steady his shaking voice. "I love you too Yuuri, I always love you, I am in love with you. I will be by your side always. When you suffer, I will stand by you. When you fall, I will fall with you, because you are my one and only. Thank you for the brooch Yuuri, I love it, I will treasure it as long as I live." Then he smiled, the sweeties smile. "That's going to be her answer" Wolfram said to the demon king still with his smile on his face.

"Do you think so wolf? Do you think that's gonna be her answer? I hope so Wolfram, I hope so… you have no idea what's like, even my hands are shaking, I trust I am not going to smash it, thank you wolfram, you re the best friend ever, oh.. She is back, wish me luck okay" the king run toward lady Gylanhal, he can't wait to say it to her and hope that everything will just fine.

Wolfram just stands there, his leg cramp, his body feels numb. He has witnessed the two kissing from a part. He don't even know how to feel, his heart ached, bleeding to death, torn in bits. His face is red, his eyes are puffy. He wants to scream, he desires to cry… but nothing came up, his tears have been dry out.

That night he skips dinner, he stays in his room, feel numbness, pain, ached, all become one, he doesn't understand, what has he done to deserve such pain. He can no longer take it, he curls up on his bed with wide eyed open. Suddenly there is something flowing in his cheek, he cries in silence, alone, in the darkness. 'Ooh Shinou, tell me if I have made mistakes, what did I do to deserve this? My chest is heavy, it hurt, oh shinou, please help me.. Help me take this pain away'he cry to sleep.

Shinou Temple

At the temple, the certain blonde with blue eyes look into the crystal ball with sadness in his eyes, he feels the pain, the sorrow which came from the emerald eyes, along side with the black eyed daikenja. " My poor lovely descendant… you've done nothing wrong my child. " You fool Shibuya, you have the precious gem in you, but you throw it away" Murata curses his best friend, he feels angry. "I have to help him my daikenja, I cannot see him like this". Shinou said with his eyes looking to the daikenja. He has to help his descendant.

They said daikenja look in to him with severe eyes, "you can't intervene with somebody else's life Shinou no matter how miserable it look a like, lord Von Bielfelt have to overcome this on his own. Sometime pain makes you stronger". Murata look to him with his glowing glass. " Relax my dear Daikenja, I am not going to interfere, I have my way, everything is up to my descendant on how he defeats it with his life, let me handle this, you simply watch" shinou smirk and back to his crystal ball. " Shinou…. Hmmmp... I don't know Shinou, every time that prankster expression on your face occur, I think something is starting to go on" The daikenja sigh, take a deep breath, while the previous king grin revealing his devious smile.

"So is this the future queen? Shine grin while looking into his crystal ball. " Perhaps.. Wait, what you re up to? Don't do anything foolish."Murata remains his friend, he is suspicious that there is something on his sleeve. " May… may… relax my dear Daikenja, I just want to know her, beside I am entitled to know. "Since when do you meddling with this queen thing? Murata feels annoyed with his friend's antics. " Since today my dear Daikenja" his devious smile apparently has back to his face.

Blood Pledge Castle

They arrive at the castle in the afternoon. As soon as arrive, wolfram goes to his bedroom. He doesn't want to eat, he merely wants to slumber, his psyche, torso, heart, all feel ached. But how hard he tries to sleep, his eyes still open widely. He starts up, and then look to his painting, then he gathers all of his paintings and cast off the fireball at them. The painting burned to ash. From now on he doesn't desire to paint any longer.

In the morning, Greta walks in the corridor into the direction of king's office when she spots a female blonde figure. "Good morning Princess, how are you?" The figure greets her friendly. Greta smiles and greet her politely when she notice something in Lady gylanhal appearance which look familiar, she begins curious. Shen finds the green brooch hang lovely in her left chest outfit dress. "Good mornings for you too Lady Gylanhal, oh… what a lovely brooch, where do you find that?, It's really pretty… Greta smile, she is curious about the brooch, since it seems like the brooch that wolfram ask Yuuri to buy it for him, which lead to a catastrophe.

"Oh… well, thank you princess… ehmm… Yuuri gave it to me, " she sounded out with timid voice and blushing. "Well, how wonderful, I think there some changes in here am I right? Well perhaps we will going to have a wedding soon, oh, I am no-good to interfere, it's just you look so happy, so I presume…" Greta smile, she wants to know more, she digs for some more info.

"No.. No at all princess, you see… Yuuri confessed that he loves me and ask permission courting me, and I say yes" her face is now turn red, blushing. She never expects that the princess would ask her, about that. Greta knows Yuuri asked the lady while he was in the Gylanhal teritory and definitely wolfram witnessed all of their lovey dovey moment.

"I bet Yuuri got nervous when he asked you, he may be a king, but in this courting thing, he gets shy easily, said the princess with cheerful tone. " Yes princess you absolutely right, and then lady Gylanhal begin to tell her everything, how Yuuri asked her, how nervous he was, and how he have been practicing all night in the mirror even asked Wolfram to help him.

When Wolfram name being brought up in this confession scene, Greta's eyes soon turn widely open. "Wolfram helped him?". "Yes princes, Yuuri said he has been practiced all night in the mirror, but still anxious, and then before he confessed to me, he did it in lord Von Bielfeld, he said lord Von Bielfeld pretended to be me, he said thanks to lord Von Bielfeld encouraging him, he can manage to asked me and gave me this brooch, they really good friend aren't they? Katrina Von Gylanhal tell the human princess everything, she smiles and blushing all over.

When Greta hears all of the story, she excuses herself to the lady. She wants to see Wolfram and ask about this. She finds wolfram training his troops in the castle ground. She grabs the lunch in the kitchen and go to his father. " Wolfram…. Is lunch time…"the said father walk to her direction smile and grab the lunch. Wolfram just takes a bite of his lunch when Greta asks him, "why don't you eat? You need stamina if you still want to train your troops". " The food taste muds". Greta knows her father has no appetite, and doesn't have enough good sleep. "Ne.. Wolfram… anything happen in gylanhal territory? She questioned if his father would tell her about Yuuri's confession to lady Gylanhal, and the rehearsal. " Nothing went on Greta, just some boring city tour". As expected, his father wouldn't tell her anything. She looks closely to him, broken heart can change a person. She knows about the burning, painting. "A Wolfram why don't you paint this beautiful flower garden, it is spring, they lovely. She tries to distract him. But the said father only answers with a low voice that he cannot paint anymore and lose his desire in painting. Greta is now very curious, her father wouldn't tell her about what went on, then she has to find some other way, and she might know how.

Shinou temple

"Good evening Princess, what do I own for this such pleasure? Are you coming here to see me? Is there anything that I can do? Murata greets Greta with his perverted smile, Greta know very well her father's best friend's behavior, she laugh. "Good evening to you Geika, I am sorry I am here to see shinou Heika". Greta knows, only Shinou Heika who can help her. " Oh.. I am very disappointed you want to see him instead me, why you want to see that big baby, princess? Murata said still with his teasing tone. "Well, let me escort you to him then, follow me princess". " Thank you Geika" Greta smile to the perverted daikenja.

"Well..Well… hello princess, is my dear daikenja by any chance has disturbed you? You can tell me, I promise you he will go punished" the great king look her with his teasing grin. " oh really shinou how do you punish me? You will be sorry since you will loose a babysitter. " The daikenja tease the great king back. " That is easy, I just banished all the shrine maiden and left only Ulrike." "Ok you got me". Murata laugh. Greta always thinks that these two guys in front of her is suiting each other since they deliver the same behavior.

"Shinou Heika I need your help"suddenly Shinou interup her, he know why she is coming to the temple. " I recognize why you are here, before I help you, are you sure you can treat this? Shinou ask her, he knows how the princess will react after he help her. " I am sure Shinou Heika, I need to know". " very well then". Then Shinou let Greta see his crystal globe. When she sees the scene, she burst to cry, her heart ached to see the confession rehearsal. Then she looks into the blue eyes blonde deeply with her teary eyes. " Can you do something? Please help him, please help wolfram, I am begging you. She kneels to the king still with tears flowing in her face.

"But you know the results if I help him, are you sure my dear?" now Shinou look her with his serious eyes, and the princess just nodded because she has prepare her self. " Ok my dear, but I can't serve this alone, I will need your help, I need your power my dear princess" Since the defeated of Shousu the great king has lost half of his force, that's why he will need some aide"why do you need my help? But I am just a mere human, I don't have any maryoku in me. " Greta looks to the king, she still confuses, what power that the king needed from her? " You deliver a power princess, a great one indeed, the greatest power in a whole world" the king reassures her and make her a tender grin.

The end of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

I love KKM so much. My favorite character is wolfram that is why this Fanfic is totally about him. Since this is my first, please be gentle. English is not my native so in case there will be many grammar &language mistakes in it, I sincere apology. I need to improve my writing skill, so your review will mean a lot to me….

 **A disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou (never have and never will). The story and characters solely belong to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto**

 **This is just a Fanfiction; I do not make any profit from this, its main purpose only for entertainment**

 **My standing ovation to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto for such wonderful story and characters.**

 **There will be OC, OOC and AU in this Fanfic**

 **First, I'd like to thank you to all of you who read, reviewed, favorites and followed my story. Your support means a lot to me and it's giving me the spirit to write the story. I try my best to update the story faster.**

 **cassieFujho12 : thank you so much for the review, I am glad that you like this. I know the story is kind of sad because I want to show the broken of wolfram in the first few chapters.**

 **hime786 : I 'll try my very best to update the chapter quicker, thank you .**

 **Guest reviewers : Thank you for reading and review my story. In this fanfic, I make wolfram – greta closer as father – daughter relationship, I watched the anime that wolfram also loves greta as his daughter despite yuuri was the first who adopted her. About when is wolfram left and move on? I can assure you that it will happen, so I hope you keep reading and review my story. Thank you so much.**

 **For all who Favorited and followed my story, I am sorry I can't mention all of your name, thank you so much, please keep reading, I can write the story because all of your support.**

 **Love you all**

Please Read and review

Go to the story

Chapter 5

As days pass by, apparently wolfram condition getting worse. The figure is getting fragile, the skin color is getting pale, no appetite and no sleep, he still has no desire to paint. This state of him being caught by his daughter's eyes. That day Wolfram and Greta are having a picnic in the garden minus Yuuri since the said king always sticks with his girlfriend.

Apparently Lady Katrina Von Gylanhal has moved to the castle by the king's suggestion since the death of her uncle, Mason Von Gylanhal. And that irritated Wolfram even Greta since the king doesn't spend some time with his daughter like they applied to. Gwendal also dislikes with the lady's staying, because the king always skip his paperwork frequently to get his girl out on a date.

"Ne Wolfram, can I ask you something"? Greta asks her father slowly. "if any chance that you can leave the castle or shin makoku, would you consider it?" When wolfram heard the words that occurred from his daughter, he breaks off his eating instantly and look into Greta.

" Gretaaa….. wh…. Why… do you suddenly ask me this? I… I….". Wolfram answered his daughter with trembling voice. He tries to keep stay in the castle, with an understanding that it is his home, where his daughter, brothers and mother leave, but still, how much strength that he pushed, emotion that he held, he still cannot feel the home anymore. He thinks of going away, but he has no place to go even to his uncle's place, he also don't want to leave his beloved daughter. But when the said daughter asks, it shocked him.

"Wolfram, I rather have you leave than see you here hurt, broken. Your figure becomes more fragile, you don't' eat, barely sleep. Do you suppose I don't experienced that every night you weep in your room? And you have burned all of your painting? You become quiet, your eyes are even darker, there is no passion in it." Greta said while looking deep into her father's eyes, her tears flowing on her cheek.

"Gretaaa.. I.. I don't want to leave you, no parents will leave their child behind" Wolfram said still with his low tone and shaking voice.

" I know you consider my feeling, you afraid that I will be sad, yes I will be sad, but to see you in this condition, it hurts my heart. I want you to be happy, so if your happiness lies on someplace else, I'll be glad to have you leave me."

" I don't know about my happiness Greta"

"Yes, you do, someday, somewhere, in someplace you will own it, perhaps you will find a person who has always put you first after anything, stand by you, who make your heart beat faster, your eyes glow and the most important is to love you because of who you are, love all about you, your weakness and your strenght, your tantrum, you shouting, even your fireball." Greta encourages her father to pursue his happiness, to comprehend it, to carry it.

"Greta….." Wolfram speechless, so when his daughter asks him whether he will get it, he simply nodded, while his tears falling.

Shinou Temple

When Wolfram comes to the temple, Shinou and Murata have already known the cause of his arrival. "Are you sure about this my descendant? What I am offering you is a one way ticket, there is no coming back".

Wolfram nod, he already cleared up his judgment. He no longer can stay in the castle, since it doesn't feel like home anymore. Home is where your heart is, but his heart has been torn into the pieces. He already knows about the one way trip ticket. Greta has just informed him.

That night everyone gathers in Gwendal's office, minus the king. Luckily he is busy with his girlfriend. Cecilie comes soon when Conrad informs her about the annulment. " When will you go Wolfie? Oh my baby, he will all alone in the strange place… oh.. wolfie I will miss you" lady celie hugs wolfram, put him in her embrace.

"Wolfram, we love you and we will miss you, but we entirely sustain your decision Wolfram, we like you to be happy despite that you will no longer being with us". Conrad said while tapping his brother's shoulder. Wolfram very grateful for being blessed with a wonderful family, a kind mother, caring brothers and a kind hearted daughter.

"In two days mother, I have to finish my job before I hand it over to Conrad."

"Are you going to tell him? Gwendal asks with his face, which grow more wrinkle everyday, especially with what happen lately. Wolfram explains that he will not inform this to the king and ask everyone to tell him nothing about his departure as he already make an excuse about it.

Wolfram busy to finish his work before it handed over to Conrad, he presented the troop reports to Gwendal to accomplish the taking over of his troops to Conrad. Later that night he goes to the king's office with a tray of food in his hands. " Do you haven't finished yet? Perhaps you required a break" He asks the king, while the said king seems still busy with his study for the exam. Apparently he has an exam at school and have to go back to earth tomorrow, the same day as Wolfram Departure.

"ohh Wolfram, it's such a rare occasion that you come to my office, since you always been busy in these few weeks, thank you for the food, it's funny you still wake up at this late hour, usually you went to bed early. " He said while grabbing the tray from Wolfram. " I am just finish report for Gwendal, so how long are you going to stay on earth?"

" Close to a month, I have to attend my uncle's wedding, my parents force me" the king said with his annoyed expression on his face, he hates to go to family affairs, since her mother always takes his child photos and indicate them to every guess at the party.

Then Wolfram glances the corner of his eyes to the huge paperwork that haven't been accomplished on Yuuri's desk. He knows how mad his brother was yesterday when the king's choose to go with his girlfriend instead of performing his work. "That's a bunch of paperwork there" Wolfram said while his eyes catch the huge pile of paper. "Yeah… I kind of skipped the work yesterday, and it made Gwendal angry, even Gunter hasn't been spoken with my entire day." The king laughs while rubbing his back head.

"Wimp…" wolfram mutter while crossing his hands along his chest. "Wow.. It has been long since I heard that word... You haven't called me that in the past weeks, and you seem change Wolfram, you are not shouting at me, you never insult me again, you seem more serene than usual, what have you done with the old wolfram? The king looks at him suspiciously.

'You've killed the old wolfram'….. Wolfram thinks in his views, then he looks in the king's eyes with a grin. "Wimp… nothing's change you are still a wimp" and then he put his grave tone. "You know, perhaps you should get the paperwork seriously, and quit skipping Günter lesson from now on, you are a great king not a newbie anymore. Do you know? When you arrived here and became our king, we had doubts on you, we thought how did this stranger from a nowhere land suddenly become our king? At first we didn't take in faith about the peace between demon and human, but you caused it, you brought peace in the kingdom, thank you…. For being our king."

The King 's eyes staring with wide open, Including his mouth, for a moment he just stare to the figure who sit in front of his desk. "Who are you…. What have you done with Wolfram?"….. The King still looks at him with wide-eyed open. "I should use up my leave before you go wimpy again" Wolfram walks to the doorway, and abruptly turns back his stare to the king's commission. "Oyy.. Wimp, be a good king.. And thank you…"

The king still looks suspicious "for what?"… "For everything... Good bye Yuuri" Wolfram gave him his sincere and angelic smile and close the door while the king's eyes still gaze at the doorway. What happen with his best friend? "I know it, he must be an alien... Wolfram has been kidnaped"….

Shinou Temple

That morning everyone gathered at the fountain to see their king and Daikenja off. When the king is busy with Günter, Murata give his farewell to Wolfram. " Well, this is it Lord Von Bielefeld, I hope you get what you are looking for, good bye lord Von Bielefeld, it's such a waste I don't yet have a prospect to take you on a date, well good luck Lord Von Bielefeld" he smiled and asks for shake hand.

"oke Gwendal I 'll leave you in charge, and greta I 'll miss u sweetheart" the king look into his daughter while the said daughter hugs him with love, she feel really sad since today is his parents's departure whom the other one's will never come back. "I have to go Conrad, Gunter and Wolfram I'll catch you in a month. "Have a safe trip heika" Günter and Conrad bid his farewell. Wolfram just look in the king's eyes deeply and then he smile "good bye yuuri"

After they are gone, everyone enters the temple to prepare his departure. Wolfram just stands in the fountain, watching the water that transports his ex fiancé back to earth. "Good bye yuuri, be a good king and I hope for your happiness". Wolfram said with low tone and enters the temple.

"My descendant, the place I sent you is the other world call The Attilia Region, once you go, you can never come back to demon kingdom, since I am unable to open the portal, as you can see my power is limited, and to open the portal required a lot of power, but luckily my beautiful princess is helping me with her power." When Shinou mention Greta's name, everyone in the room look into her direction, curious, what kind of power that their king has brought up.

"Power? You mean Greta has power?" Wolfram looks at his daughter while his hand still holding her. From that morning, Greta always clings to Wolfram; never want to be parted from him. "Yes, she possesses great power, the greatest power of the whole World. "Greta still doesn't' understand what shinou mean with the greatest power". Gunter looks curious, is their princess have maryoku?" what kind of power that princess possess shinou Heika? What element if I may know?"

"she has no element pack Lord Von Christ, Princess power is love like her love for her parents, as you can see love is the strongest power in the whole world, its ability can build a person extremely happy and sad in the same time." Shinou look into Greta then to Wolfram, while the said Father cry and embrace his daughter. They were both crying.

"Oke, my descendant, it's time to go. When you arrive found a person named Genesis Von Ironclad, he will help you there" shinou said while putting some enchanted spell to open the portal. Everyone gathered around Wolfram, lady Celie and Greta even his brothers and Gunter. They all cry, the tears flowing swiftly in their face. " I have to go mother, brothers I love you all, and greta I love you sweetie, you're the best daughter that every father's dream of, and please take care the wimp for me, you know how wimpy he is, make sure he does his work and tell him to not skipping Gunter lesson again. " Gunter smile still with tears in his eyes. Greta nod, smile and hug her father. "I love you wolfie take care and may you get your happiness my baby Wolfie" lady Celie put him in her embrace.

Wolfram steps into the portal when suddenly a bright light covering his body and disappeared. Wolfram has left in pursuit the future, his happiness.

One-Month Letter….

Blood Pledge Castle….

"Hmwaaa… it's good to be back, how are you guys?" the king just arrive in the castle and greet its entire occupant. "Good morning Gwendal" the king greets the chief Advisor with the cheerful tone while the said chief puts his annoyed face, which full of a set of wrinkle. "Good morning Heika, your paperwork is waiting for you." The king's cheerful face suddenly changes into annoyed one, but back to the smiling face when the blonde-haired female come through the doorway. "Good morning Yuuri, Welcome home, are you free at lunch? Perhaps we can go to the restaurant in the city". Lady Gylanhal came to welcome the king, apparently her request to the king make Gwendal irritated, day by day his wrinkle getting bigger because of the certain king who like to spoil his girlfriend that ensued with the forsake of the huge pile of paperwork.

"Where is Wolfram? Suddenly the king asks his godfather. Everyone who presence in the office just put on silent until Conrad gave a letter to the king. "Heika there is something that we want to tell you, but before that please read this letter". The king takes the letter with confusing expression and open it.

 _Dear Wimp,_

 _For most, I am regretful for not telling you about my leaving; i can't say good-bye directly to you knowing that if I look into your eyes, there are no words could be uttered out of me._

 _I have been interested to become a healer, and I plan to study it to become the great healer like my former teacher Susanna Julia Von Wincott._

 _As I heard from Gunter, the kingdom of Zarsta has the best training in healing, and I have been admitted to it effective immediately. I am truly sorry for keeping this from you. I've told Greta to keep watching you from skipping the work and Gunter's lesson, don't you dare do that again or sent my fireball from here. Be a good king, Yuuri; keep the kingdom in peace, I proud of you._

 _Good-bye wimp_

 _Your Best Friend_

 _Wolfram_

When the king read the letter, he panted. He attends to the other occupants in the room with questioning eyes. He rolls, since when his best friend have an interest in healing, and when did he apply to the academy, why had wolfram never said anything about this? In addition, why he even didn't say good-bye to him? They are a best friend… best friend don't leave…

"Conrad, when did wolfram leave? And where is that kingdom of Zarsta? Is the country one of our ally?" he still doesn't understand about Wolfram left since he never mention about leaving nonetheless his interest on healing.

"Yes Heika, Kingdom Of Zarsta is one or our ally, reign of King Julius De Guile. It located far on the eastern sea, and well known for its educational system. Since its location, instead the king himself, he sends his ambassador to do the kingdom affairs regarding other nation." Gunter gives an explanation to the king while hoping that the said king will not ask so many question or perhaps visiting the kingdom.

They bare the cover story been made right after Wolfram tells them about his leaving, hoping that it may keep the king silent, trusting that he bought the story.

"I don't know that Wolfram want to become a healer, well I hope he succeeds it and maybe we can pay him a visit".

When everyone got word about the king's intention to pay a visit to the said kingdom, they become speechless, their eyes giving signal to one another. "I don't believe it will be wised Heika, Wolfram has just been admitted there, and maybe he has been busy with his study." Conrad speaks to the king with his serene voice and smile expression, he hopes the king will buy it and when the king agree with him, they all hold their deep breath, relief that it worked.

Three Years later…

Attilia Region

Wolfram has his morning walk in the city, which is his routine activity since he arrives there. He wants to explore the whole city, to come to experience it since him be appointed as the representative of the mazoku race in the council.

From the beginning, he set his foot there; he is fascinating about the country. It has beautiful scenery surrounding with mountain and valley. The city itself cover with houses and building with different type of style according who own the building, or precisely what race on them.

When he first arrives in this country, he stuns with so many people that look different to each other, and the building which looks strange, very different to those in the demon kingdom. Then he spots some other building that looks like yuuri's home on earth, it has a similar design and when Genesis told him who own the building, his eyes become wide open.

The house belongs to the human race, and apparently the human in Attilia region has been settled quiet long time on earth, so that they adopt its style and even its technology. He even spots so many double blacks in the street, something that is very uncommon in the demon kingdom. Genesis told him that their country and earth has gain contact few decades before, even the current ruler has now become the ambassador on earth, so that now Attilia govern by the regent Lord Marcus van hover.

At First when Wolfram met Genesis, he taught that he might be an old man, but he was wrong, he may be old since he was be friend with shinou, but the figure is like thirty old man with purple long hair and blueish eyes. "Oh may… you're look like shinou, the copy of him…. are you happening to be related? That is the first word that came from his mouth when he saw Wolfram for the first time.

Wolfram taught his figure look like Gunter alongside with his cleverness, that is why he becomes the grand head master of the Attilia Academy. He has been staying in Attilia for five hundred years; he even has been the king's advisor for the few previous kings.

Wolfram has been fascinated with a set of dissimilar type of races in Attilia complete with his different figure. Genesis told him that Attilia consist of six different varieties of races which each race have its own representative in the council who work in the Crysandor light palace.

They are human, which represent, by Lord Charles Stromholt; rumor said that he and the current king are not too getting well. Mazoku, which represent ,by Wolfram, Attilian itself, which is majority race, represent by lord Marcus Van Hoover himself.

Elf or angel race represents by lady Vetronina gandril. Klinga race, which represent by Lady Wilmiri Gillking and Romultan race, which represent by Lord Genhurs Yamani. All of them had different type of figure.

Mazoku, Attilia, Human and elf have the same Figure like the human itself, except for the minority different on Elf race. They deliver beautiful and handsome figure. Except with their beautiful figure, they can be recognized with their blue wings that sometimes appear when they feel happy or black when they feel sad, angry, and any other negative emotion.

A few months after his arrival people always misunderstood Wolfram with the Elf race since his appearance that resemble like an angel.

Attilian and Mazoku have the similarity, except with their lifespan. Unlike Mazoku who can live until hundred or thousand years, the Attilian have the human life span. From all the races only Mazak who had the longest life span, each had different kind of level.

For the Klinga and Romultan, they have different figure. Klinga has the pure white complexion with red eyes like blood. They do not grow hair, their faces extremely white pale with long ears on their head. Apparently, Lady Wilmiri and lady Vetronina do not get along very well. Being the only two females on the council, they invariably have a conflict or quarrel over anything, when Wolfram came their tension more increase since they both like and adore Wolfram. They always compete to win wolfram's affection.

While Romultan race has the dark almost black figure, they have two horns on their head with black hair and yellowish eyes .Despite their figure, they are the friendly race in attilia region. They constantly put their smiling expression. Wolfram always thought their smile resemblance with Conrad's.

That morning every council gathered in the meeting room at Crysandor Light Palace. When Wolfram set foot for the first time in the said palace, he was amazed with the beautiful design of the palace. It has a huge tall figure covered with all white paint and the white marble wall and floor.

The white dragon resides in the big park on the back of the palace. The dragon has been sleeping for a very long time since the departure of the king. Being the king's pet, he always listens to the king. For every people in attilia, the dragon consider wild but with the king, he always be a cute puppy.

"Good morning Wolfe, it is so nice to see you on this morning occasion" Lady Vetronina greets Wolfram always with her cheerful, smiling expression and the blue wing on his back. Whenever she sees Wolfram, the blue wing will always appear itself. "Hello Wolfe how are you this morning"? Lady Wilmiri greets him and tangles her hand to wolfram's.

"Good morning to you too lady Vertronina, lady Wilmiri, I feel great thank you" he answer them politely. "What... What did you call me Wolfie?" "yes Wolfie I can't hear you what did you say?" the two ladies said in unison. " I am sorry my mistake, good morning to you too Nina, Wilmi, I feel great thank you" Wolfram repeats his greeting.

"That's better, wolfie do you want to go for a walk in the city market this afternoon'? Lady Wilmiri said with her red puppy eyes. " whatt… no you don't because Wolfie will go with me" lady Vetronina said with angry, her wing has change into black. "Ehmm… ladies… I think you all wrong because Wolfie will go with me to Romultan restaurant this lunch" Lord Genhurs cut their quarrel while smiling to Wolfram. Soon they three have an argument about who will go with Wolfram, while the said man only look at them with a smiling face.

"All right… that's enough, you three… Wolfram come here, you sit beside me, you have to be parted from those three pervert, Marcus, let's begin the meeting" Lord Charles interrupted the quarrel and soon Lord Marcus begins the council meeting.

That noon Wolfram walk at the city street, he like to go on foot after went to the palace since his home is near to the said palace. Suddenly he spots a familiar figure on the street corner. "Wolfram, please help me" the elf kid Daniel looks in to wolfram, he begs wolfram to help him from the dispute with the man in front of him.

"What happen" wolfram asks the tall man. "This kid hit me with this wooden stick, I demand punishment for him, and he should be locked in prison." The said man look wolfram with deadly glare he is very angry. "I am not … this wooden stick is not mine... trust me Wolfram" Daniel the Elf kid said with his panic face. "I think this is simply a misunderstanding, he just a kid"

Suddenly the tall handsome figure with blue-black hair and eyes approach them. "What happen? "He stated to the tall man beside him. When he is informed about the accident, he put the deadly glare with the cold expression to the elf kid. "Well, kid, you have made a mistake, you should be put in prison"

When Wolfram heard what the man has pronounced, he feels angry, he casts his deadly glare to the blue dark hair man while putting his fist. "Are you having no shame? He is just a kid. Just because of this minor incident, you put him in the prison. What are you a kid? You are a grown up for shinou sake, if you want to put him in prison, I will punch you until you bleed to death.

The blue dark hair man stuns, he merely stands there with wide open eyes looking into the emerald eyes deeply and then look into the man beside him. "Let's go", they walk passing wolfram and the man stops, look into wolfram with deep eyes. "I'll be seeing you" and the two men continue their walk, and went away in the street alley. Wolfram wishes he would not see that arrogant man again. He obviously hates him, that rude, snobbish, childish, hateful person.

The next day Wolfram goes to the Crysandor Light Palace. Everyone in the council gathered to welcome the king, but suddenly his eyes and mouth open widely when he sees the said king. directly in front of him standing the arrogant and rude man from yesterday event, while the man put his smirk and devious smile to Wolfram from the throne.

The end of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

I love KKM so much. My favorite character is wolfram, that's why this Fanfic is totally about him. Since this is my first, please be gentle. English is not my native so in case there will be many grammar &language mistakes in it, I sincere apology. I need to improve my writing skill, so your review will mean a lot to me….

 **A disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou (never have and never will). The story and characters solely belong to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto**

 **This is just a Fan fiction; I don't make any profit from this, its main purpose only for entertainment**

 **My standing ovation to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto for such wonderful story and characters.**

 **There will be OC, OOC and AU in this Fanfic**

Please Read and Review

Thank you…

Go to story…..

Chapter 6

Shin Makoku

Blood Pledge Castle...

"The stars are so beautiful, just like in my homeland, what do you think yuuri?" Lady Gylanhal eyes still look at the shining stars. That night they build out the star gazing in the castle garden. She is very glad with the king's attention whose only aimed at her, now that the king's ex fiance was gone. For the past three years, they have been closer than ever, even the king has brought her to his world. They'd invariably pass their time together. For the three years courting, the king finally proposed her in the romantic way.

First she didn't experience with the earth custom when suddenly the king was kneeling before her, say the magic word and place the pack on her ring finger. Every resident of the castle happy with the engagement, that is what it appears.

Conrad attempts to be happy, but when the rest of his baby brother's suffers come to his memory, his heart feels hurt. Gwendal also the same, from the beginning he dislikes lady gylanhal since her attraction has created for the king neglected his worked.

That night the couple enjoys their happy moment. "Yuuri, are you even listening?" lady Gylanhal's eyes still looking at the dark sky when suddenly the king's eyes gaze upon her. "How would I recognize the beauty of the stars when there is the most beautiful person standing before me? "They smile and kiss passionately.

On the castle hallway near the garden, a brown figure's eyes aimed to them. "Princess what are you getting along here? You can grow cold." Conrad approach from behind and taps the princess's shoulder. He knows the mask that being cast in her facial expression when she approaches, everyone and the pathetic look in her facial expression when she is alone in Wolfram's room. Conrad always spots her in his baby brother's room every night.

"I should be happy right Conrad?" The princess said with a serene voice still her eyes fix to the couple figure on the garden. She attempts to become bonded with Lady Gylanhal, but with failed. In her deepest heart, she still wishes that the figure in his father's arm would have been Wolfram.

"When we love somebody, we have to put their feelings first regarding our own, being happy and smile with their joy even it ached our own spirit. Don't let them see the slight concerned in your face that leads them to worry. That's what Wolfram said to me." The princess looks into her uncle with a smile. "Yes princess you are absolutely right". Conrad answered with his usual smiling face.

"I miss wolfram Conrad, what's he doing? How is he now? Is he happy there?"the princess calls to his uncle with her eyes fixed to the panorama in front. "Me too Princess, we all completely miss him". Her Uncle's face no longer fills with a smile. He and Gwendal always misses their baby brother, even Gwendal does a lot of knitting activity for the past years. His mother barely home from her sail. " Did we? All?" the princess looks into his uncle's eyes with a bitter smile, her memories went to the certain occasion.

 _Two Weeks Ago…_

 _Morning came to the castle to greet all of the occupants. The certain princess went to the dining room with a gleeful face. That day all of the room full with the certain flower, beautiful Wolfram, since today is his birthday. All family decided to celebrate it even the said person was no longer with them. All of them met in the dining room included Lady Celie._

" _Good morning" the cheerful tone greet them with her smiling face. "Good morning to you too Princess, you look happy today" Gunter answer with joyful face and smiled to the all occupants of the room. They all seemed happy. "Yes, I am Gunter" The princess took the seat at the dining hall still with a cheerful expression._

 _Suddenly the king and his fiancé came to the room and call for their seat. The said fiancé took the seat beside him, whose belonged to Wolfram in the past age. "What's getting on here? What's with the flower?_ _Cause we hold a celebration or something?" the king asked with the confused look._

" _Yes, your majesty, we, indeed, today is w.."Gunter can even polish off his sentence since the peculiar king's fiancé interrupted him. "Oh Yuuri the flowers are beautiful, what's their name?" "they call beautiful Wolfram". Greta said while placing the food into her Spork. "What a strange name for the flower, is your name include Yuuri?" Lady Gylanhal added his sentence with curiosity._

" _Yes, my lady, there are Beautiful Wolfram, Secretive Gwendal, Conrad Standing Tall, and Yuuri's naivette. Lady Celie name all of them after their sons and king." Gunter explained each of the flower's name._

" _Can my name be putted in the flower also?"she asked with her blue puppy eyes to the king's. " I am sorry dear, lately it's very difficult to get the new specimen of the flower seed" lady Celie answered her quickly. If she would identify the flower, she would have been named, it after her grandchild Greta Instead with the King's Fiance's._

" _Oh… .. Too bad, I actually desire to own a flower named after me, Yuuri"Lady Gylanhal said to the king with her sad face and puppy eyes. Everyone in the kingdom knows the king always spoil her. " I am sorry kat,…" the king answered her with a tender face._

" _Please.. Yuuri… I Really want to…. It makes me belong to this castle… after all I 've considered this as my home." Lady Gylanhal eyes's still fixed to the king with a big puppy and teary eyes. "Well…. How about this, since Wolfram is not here, maybe we can named this Flower into yours, I am sure Wolfram wouldn't mind" the king look into his fiance's eyes with a smile._

 _Everyone in the room gasped, shocked with what they just have been heard. They couldn't believe that the king would do such a thing. The flower is the only left that remind them at Wolfram since they do not know where and how wolfram has been._

 _The dining room suddenly quiet, everyone didn't dare to utter one word. They all still traumatized. Not long after that lady Celie and Greta excused them self with their teary eyes._

"Obviously not all of us Conrad, he has completely forgotten about him. He never asks or mention his name even don't remember his birthday." The princess look into her uncle's eyes with a sad face and teary eyes. Ever since the king being engaged, he barely spends any time with his daughter that leads her to feel alone.

Attilia Region

That night, Wolfram stands on the balcony, looking into the dark sky when the cartoon figure approaches him. He has been staying in Genesis's house since his arrival. Apparently he has a fond with Wolfram since the blonde remind him of his late son who died at war years ago.

"What is it there in the sky that make you always look into it?" Genesis said while approach Wolfram in the balcony. " Oh… Gene… you are home…. Nothing.. I just like its color… black…" Wolfram answer him still look into the sky.

"Miss your home.. he…? It's been 800 years… how is Shin Makoku? Is the war still erupted between human and demon? I think of those painful wars. Back in my ages… sometime I wonder why those two can never get along? Is the hatred still there back in shin makoku Wolfram?

"There was Gene… but it's all in the past.. No longer any wars, human and demon can make up their own. They've become friends. Shin makoku now has many allies from the human kingdom, thanks to the new king. King Yuuri." Wolfram answered with a smile.

"He must be a great king, able to maintain peace between human and demon, even shinou himself unable to do that." Genesis said with pride. " Great?... he is a wimp.. Wimpy king… the stupid king that I ve ever met." Wolflram said with huff… crossing his arm to his chest, his signature gesture.

"Wimp?... Genesis look at him in his confuse expression. Did he just hear it correctly? Did Wolfram call his king Wimp?

" Of course he is a wimp…. He constantly put his silly face expression to other masses, even the housemaids, and talk to other people casually. He even say to people to address him Yuuri not Heika. Two things he hates the most are paperworks and Gunter lesson.

He always finds a way to skip those which resulted in Gwendal's wrath and Gunter's chasing." Wolfram said, still with his signature smirk.

"Your king is very lucky. Even after 3 years in such far away place, he still recalled by his loyal subject, I engage it you like these king very much". Genesis said with his friendly face, he likes to tease Wolfram since the said person always puts his blushing pinky face when being teased. " Well, I have to go good night Wolfram" He bid Wolfram to his chamber.

Wolfram still on the balcony. 'How can I forget about you when I see the color of the night sky all I can think is your hair and eyes…. How are you Yuuri? Do you marry that young lady? I am sure you already have, and you live happily ever after back there.'. Wolfram thinks with his eyes fixed in the sky.

Crysandor Light Palace

That night there is a fancy ball being held in the palace. Being the spokesperson of the Mazoku race, Wolfram surely being asked for. The ball in Atiilia is attended not just the royal family or noble, but also the commoner. That day the palace is the open house for all of the people regardless their condition or race.

Wolfram dislike party or ball, occasionally he just stands there watching people dance. He usually dances with his three fans which are Lady Vetronina, lady Wilmiri and Lord Genhurs. He does that in order to prevent the ball from chaos.

That night, thanks to Lord Marcus he can escape from those three. " Wolfe would you like to dance" Lady Vetronina approach them with her angelic smile and of course her blue wing, follow by Lady Wilmiri and Lord Genhurs.

"I am sorry everyone, there are important things that I have to discuss with Wolfram tonight" Lord Marcus said with his apologetic expression to the three of them. "Fine then, Lady Vetronina said with an upset face and the blue wing has changed to black, while Lady Wilmiri also do the same. " You only want to have Wolfram all for yourself Lord Marcus, admit it…" Her blood eyes staring to the said person with angry. "Well then Wolfe, let me know when you finish oke? Lord Genhurs said with his serene, smiling face.

Lord Marcus just stares and shaking his head, puzzled by his three antics friend's behavior. They continue to talk. He notice the king is not performed his dance at all from the beginning. He just stands there talking with Lord Charles and some of the guests. 'Well, maybe he can't dance, I am sure his performance is terrible'.

It has been months since the king's arrival. He frequently finds out his dislike and rude behavior toward Wolfram. It appears he likes to show more hatred toward Wolflram than any other people.

 _After the king's arrival_

" _Your majesty, let me introduce you to our new representative from the Mazoku race, this is Lord Wolfram Von..." suddenly the king interrupted Lord Marcus when he was starting to introduce Wolfram. " No need to Marcus, I already know him.. Nice to meet you again…. Wolfram the Mazoku" the king said, giving his smirk to Wolfram._

" _I don't cognize that you two have been met, when is it if I may know your majesty?" Lord Marcus said with confused. " No Marcus it's a secret between me and Wolfram isn't? The king's eyes fixed to Wolfram's with the devious smile on his face._

 _Afterward that the king keep showed his dislike toward Wolfram, and that make Wolfram feel terrible. He resolved to face him and take the air straight to king's office. "Your majesty, I need to speak with you" Wolfram enter the king's office. " Why is that you always showed your hatred toward me? If there is anything I did wrong please tell me. If this is about our first meeting I have apologized to you, I just think it is not appropriate to imprison a child just because the mere mistake. If you think that is wrong, I sincere apologies". Wolfram said with his green eyes fastened to the king's._

" _Why you assume that I hate you? The king said with curiosity. "Well, you always insult me, never want to listen to whatever came from me, especially in the meeting, and when I have a chance to say my ideas, you always interrupted me. When talking you always put that hatred smirk on yours toward me." Wolfram said with upset._

 _The king stand from his desk, walk closer to wolfram, he was given to him and set his face closer to Wolfram's face and say straight to Wolfram's eyes with low spirits, warm face and sincere look " I don't hate you, and I never will". Wolfram had to step backward since the closure of the king's face from his. Then the king back to his position. " That's all, I have works to do, you may leave." His expression back to cold and he sits back to his desk and resume his works._

Present time.. The ball

That night wolfram stand alone in the balcony when a figure approaches him from behind. " Boring already?" The figure greets him. Wolfram feels someone stand beside him. "Your majesty" he greets the king.

"Why are you here Wolfram?" the king's look him in the eyes. " Excuse me? I just need the fresh air, " he answer the king. " I mean, why are you here, in Attilia? It's really rare for someone from Shin Makoku moved here. The mozaku who live here usually from other region, country, or from Earth if there was special cases.

"The only person who came from Shin makoku is Genesis, that is like hundred years ago. What made you come here alone? Leaved your beloved family or a lover perhaps? Maybe you created such a disastrous mistake that leads your king banished you? Isn't it? The king continues to insult him. "What? I am no such a thing… no way I gained a disastrous mistake" Wolfram said with anger.

" If not maybe there is something or someone that you avoided….. Is it possible…. Broken hearted, confused and hurt? Somebody broke your heart that realizes you want to forget, don't require to see the person for the remainder of your life?" the king approach him on the face with his usual smirk, their face just millimeters apart. Wolfram gasps, his face expression change. He tries to step back, feeling uncomfortable with the close proximity of their faces.

"Apparently my guess is correct, " he is back to his earlier position. " Welcome to Attilia Wolfram" he smiles and put his tender expression. It's just a mere second before he is back to his usual cold expression and leave.

Wolfram just stood in that location, he doesn't understand with the king's behavior toward him. Sometime he cold and cruel, the other way he shows affection with his warm looks.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please? Lord Marcus said toward the guest while holding a glass of champagne. It' time to the main performance of the ball. In my hand there is a name which I chose randomly from all of the whole quest. The person with the chosen name, please step forward to perform the main dance with his majesty".

" People of Attilia, my presence to you his majesty of Attilia Region, King Akira Eckhard" All of the guests cheering the king that steps forward to the dance floor." As the dance partner goes to…" Lord Marcus opens a bit of paper in his hand. " Wolfram from Mazoku"

Every guest gives their applaud and look into wolfram. Wolfram shocked, just a moment ago the king has just insulted him and like a shot he has to dance with him.

At the ball or party in Attilia, every guest don't allowed to require the king for a dance. Merely for the king, he is permitted to ask anyone of the invitee. For the individual who has been asked do not have any right to reject. It entails developing the protocol law. The same condition applied to the individual who has been chosen randomly as the king's dance partner.

When Wolfram makes his way to the crowd, everyone goes their way. The king approaches him, hold his hand and lead him to the dance floor. First wolfram taught the king is bad at dancing, but evidently he is wrong, he is not merely good, he is outstanding. He dances very well, too. Wolfram has been learning the Attilia dance for years, but come with bad consequence, since the moves differently and more complicate. But with the king's lead it seems very easy.

They danced with grace and beauty. People just stare them and follow with amazing eyes

The End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

I love KKM so much. My favorite character is wolfram, that's why this Fanfic is totally about him. Since this is my first, please be gentle. English is not my native so in case there will be many grammar &language mistakes in it, I sincere apology. I need to improve my writing skill, so your review will mean a lot to me….

A disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou (never have and never will). The story and characters solely belong to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto

This is just a Fan fiction; I don't make any profit from this, its main purpose only for entertainment

My standing ovation to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto for such wonderful story and characters.

There will be OC, OOC and AU in this Fanfic

Please Read and Review

Thank you…

Go to story…..

Chapter 7

That morning, every citizen of Attilia gathered in the city to celebrate the United Day. It is a celebration which held one in a year to remember the feeling of a united of their races, which brought by their founding fathers hundred years ago.

That day every races show their heritage, such as food, dance, music or sport. There are many stalls full with fine goods and foods.

From the outset the group only consists with Wolfram and Genesis. " Good morning, Lord Von Ironclad, Wolfram, it is so nice to see you here, may I join you two? " Lady Vetronina greet them with her upbeat tone and the blue wing.

"Good morning to you too Nina, of course you may." Wolfram answer her with a smile. " Oh Lord Von Ironclad, there is something I want to ask you…. I want to ask for your approval regarding with my relationship with Wolfram" lady Vetronina said with her glowing eyes.

When Wolfram hears that, he instantly spills out his drink, noting by the confusing look that appear in Genesis face. When he opens his mouth to say something, lady Vetronina's scream interrupts his word.

Suddenly lady Wilmiri approach and knock her head. "What relationship? Cause you think Wolfram will go out with a such flirty elf?" lady Wilmiri said angrily. " Oh yeah? And who do you think Wolfram will go out with? You? A baldy, blood eyes? Think again sister!."

"Ehm.. Am.. No..no ladies, you two will not have any luck because I will ask Wolfram to go on a date tonight" a familiar voice came into their direction and smile to the group. " Shut up your black horn" lady Wilmiri said with her angry look, but lord Genhurs still put his usual grin and sound out " well, l I guess it is time we settled this things out, three of us." "I concur". Lady Wilmiri and lady Vetronina said in unison.

Suddenly the place become noisy with their quarrel. Genesis only look at them with confused and turn to Wolfram. " Don't bother Gene, they always like this" Wolfram answers his confused look with his laugher.

"Those three again… I wonder when will they even grow up?" suddenly a loud voice came in their way. Lord Charles approach and greet them. He sits beside them with the food in his hand. " Good morning head master, Wolfram... Hmmm, those three never learn… wolfram I must grant you a warning… do not pick any of those three, because the moment you do that Attilia Region will be doomed" Lord Charles said while laughing out loud.

"Well, Charles is right Wolfram, Civil war may break out because of that… from what I've watched those three like you a lot…"Genesis teases Wolfram while the said teased person blush with pink on his expression.

"You are right, Headmaster… you have no idea what those three did every day in the palace, sometime I hope the dragon eat and skinned them alive." Lord Charles said while his eyes fixed to the group of three who still struggle with an argument with the main theme who is deserving to be with Wolfram.

"I told you it's a bad thought to come here Charles… good morning Headmaster." suddenly a voice approach them from the rearward end.

"You need a time off Akira… you have been cooped up in your office for five whole days, have you noticed the big dark bangs in your eyes? You will cause wrinkles if you stay like that… c' man enjoy the day maybe you will find a person to be your queen since you always turn off the marriage offer" Lord Charles said while laughing but his face suddenly become stiff… " wait.. Why don't' you bring the sword, stupid king." He mock the king while the said king just put his annoyed face " it's simply a festival Charles, you know I don't like to carry those swords everywhere I go"

" C' Mon Akira let get some fun" Lord Charles said and dragging the male monarch of the street, the said king just follows his friend, he recognizes it such a wasteland if he still is arguing with him. Wolfram and Genesis follow from behind.

They are walking on the street. Wolfram just puts his silencer while Lord Charles and Genesis have their talk at the front. The king now walks beside wolfram. They just put their silent.

From the beginning Wolfram doesn't understand about Akira Eckhart The Attilia King. He seems to be rude, selfish and more importantly un friendly. When they walk like this, he never considers the king greeting or chatting friendly or even smile to his citizen, contrast with Yuuri who always put his puppy and goofy smile to all people of Shin makoku.

But Wolfram knows about his workaholic ethic. For the few past days, he realizes the king cooped up in his office to make the festival. Despite his strong face and unfriendly like, the king also cares for his citizens. He doesn't hesitate to punish person who insult or mistreat his people.

About this one, Wolfram witness it with his own eyes when the king angry and put the foreign ambassador in prison for murder attempt on the human race. Also, how mad the king was when one of his subordinate took the state funds that suppose being used to build the school and hospital. He lay the said subordinate in death sentence which the law stated that any corruption crimes are equal to any criminal offense against humanity to all races.

" Well, you re such a lucky person, there are three people who compete for your affection Wolfram. Who is the person whom you gonna choose?" suddenly the king stop from his walk and stare into deep eyes to the emerald green.

"Pardon your majesty?" Wolfram tries to behave politely, at heart he is upset and furious with the king's question that invade his personal spirit. " They are not serious your majesty, also they all my dear friend".

"Just a friend? You don't have any particular feeling with one of those? For I can tell they like you a great deal, you have to arrive at a decision Wolfram. King Akira asks intently. Wolfram now feels really angry, he wants to punch the king's face, but he attempts to keep it. " I am not proceeding to take one of them or anyone, ever." Wolfram answer with his strong and sad expression.

" I see that the cut is run too deep… so deeply enough to build a wall that barricade your heart" King Akira still talk with his eyes intently fix for the green eyes also with his warm face. " Pardon me?" Wolfram now very, very upsate, how dare the king talk about his personal affair.

" I can tell you cared deeply.. Ohhh more precisely loved deeply with all your heart, but somehow it didn't work out. What did the person do? Hurt you right into the center of your heart, like an arrow..Perhaps this person… betrayed you?" the king still talks with his eyes that aim through wolfram's. Wolfram feels that the king's eyes can see through his broken heart and crack its open. For three years he has always guarded and close his heart, but now with the king's word and eyes that can see through him, the wound that has been sink now came up to the surface.

" What? How dare you speak around my personal life? Even you are the king you don't possess any right to invade my personal matter… your majesty" Wolfram is very angry, he wants to punch the king for his words towards him. But before he do that… there are several men that came and block their way. Apparently they are the group of bandit and now they attack both of them.

Wolfram tries to oppose them, but their sword skill is powerful. He looks to other way and watch the king fight them with empty hand. Wolfram tries to defeat those men. When he fights with the other man, another aim a dagger toward him. Wolfram tries to move, but apparently he fail… the sharp dagger suddenly came to him….

But before he knows there is something or maybe someone stand before him and block the dagger…

Crysandor Light Palace

Everyone in the palace busy with the shocking outcome…. Yes …. King Akira has been brought to the palace with the blood covering his body.

Everyone gathered on the outside of the king's chamber. No one dare to speak anything. Everyone is waiting lord Charles, who happen to be the royal physician, regarding the announcement about the king's injury status.

From beginning Wolfram just stood in front of the shut door. He blames himself as the cause of the king's injury. He should be the one whose body covering in blood, not the king since the dagger should have been aimed toward him. But the one that made him confused is that why the king suddenly stand in front of him and blocked the dagger with his body.

King's bed chamber

"I am impressed, that was the immediate response of yours, Akira" lord Charles teases the king while putting some bandage on the king's wound. "Shut up Charles, you know the dagger won't kill me" Akira replays his friend's teasing." Yes, it won't kill you, but pretty sure will cause the internal bleeding and rip your organs" Lord Charles said still with his mocking tone.

Suddenly the king stands up from his bed and walk close to a window, while rubbing his cheek. He thinks about the incident seriously. "Charles…. You noticed the dagger? "King Akira looks into the direction of his friend.

"Maybe those bandits are the same from before who targeted your life, remember?" But they all have been sentenced to death… "Lord Charles said while still analyzed the situation. Suddenly those two involve in the serious conversation.

"We require more information… my sense telling me it is just the welcoming greeting… if my shot is correct I think I know their motive… the dagger Charles…. Keep an eye of this Charles, Follow the dagger, possibly we can find who and where they are. The king said with his serious tone and hateful face. "I'll search it right away" Lord Charles heads to the door, but suddenly stops and look back to Akira's direction. "Before I go… Hmmm, what about him? What are you planning for Wolfram?" Lord Charles serious tone now change into the teasing.

"I think I have something in mind, I know precisely what I am going to do to him"King Akira set his smirk and devious smile. "Very well then, " Lord Charles leaves, open the doorway and welcomed by the anxious question by the all members of the council who gathered at the front door.

"What happen to him Charles? Is His Majesty alright?" Lord Marcus asks him with his concerned expression. "Is it the same bandits who try to kill his majesty? We have to put up the guard and perimeter, we cannot have this chance again." Lord Genhurs said, his smile expression no longer there. "Oh.. my we have to ack quick" lady Vetronina said with fear expression, her wings has turned into black."I'll have the Klinga community searched them" lady Wilmiri said and leave the room.

"Calm down everyone, His majesty is fine, he just needs a couple of rest so that the wound will heal quicker. we still try to find some information, maybe you all should go home, it has been a long day" Lord Charles said to calm everyone. " You are right Charles, we should go home and I will help you too" Lord Marcus said, his expression has been calmed. Everyone makes their leave, but Wolfram just stands there.

"Wolfram you should go home, we will have a meeting regarding this, tomorrow morning" Lord Charles said to the Wolfram, but the said person remains still. " It should have been me, I am the one who should be injured, not the king… it's all because of me" The emerald eyes darken,his face is deadpan. He knew if the king didn't block and stand before him, the dagger would have hurt him.

"It's not your fault Wolfram, you were ambushed" Lord Charles said, hoping that it would make the blond calmed. "May I see him?" Wolfram said with a pleading look, he just wants to say his gratitude to the king for saving his life.

Wolfram opens the king's chamber door when the said king still standing close to the window rubbing his chin. "Ohh.. Wolfram what are you doing here?" the king ask him still with his serious face. " I am glad that you are alright your majesty and…. Thank you for saving my life" Wolfram said it with his low tone, for the past years in Shin Makoku, he seldom to say sorry or thank you since he was a little lord brat.

Now, having been lived for 3 years in Attilia, he matures much. He is no longer the little lord Brat or the selfish loafer. His appearance remains the same, he still bares the pattern of the 15 year old teenager, but on the inside, he matures a lot. Apparently being hurt and far off from home change him little by little.

"What? Why you thanking me? I am not doing anything… I didn't save you Wolfram" King Akira said with his smirk. "But if not because of you I would have been injured, and I owe you… how can I repay you? Wolfram tries to recall about the last scene when they were ambushed.

"Well… for one thing I don't recall that I saved you. I simply try to knock the bandit when I see that dagger. You do realize you lack of skill on the swordsmanship,the way you carry the sword is just like 5 year old kid". The king is back to tease him, but he shows no longer a serious expression on his face. He put his smile and laugh at Wolfram. Wolfram feels upset, at first he showed his sincere gratitude and guilt toward the king, but now the said king has back to insult him again.

"What? I have learned to wield the sword when I was a little and you said I lack of skill?Maybe you want to try my fireball your majesty" Wolfram's hand now glowing with the fireball which ready to incinerate anything, but on the spur of the moment it is wearied out when the king lifts his hand. " Save your fireball or fire lion wolfram" the king said still laughing. " How do you know about my fire lion? I never show it since I arrive here." Wolfram confused from where the king knows about his fire ability.

" I know everything about you" he said with his warm expression, his eyes detemined to the emerald green. "Since you say that you will pay me.. I'll accept it" the king add his sentence. " How can I repay you?" Wolfram curious with the king's ask. " You can pay me with your body?" King Akira put his devious smile again.

The emerald eyes wide open, shocked by the word that he barely heard. " Why do you seem surprised? It is not a big deal… I want you to be my personal bodyguard." The king explains about his request to Wolfram.

"Why do you want me to be your bodyguard? Do you have plenty? Beside you said that I am lack of skill in swordsmanship and the way I carry it like 5 year old kid." Wofram really piss off right now, he strains to be tranquil, first king Akira insults his sword skill and now he want him to be his personal bodyguard? Is he joking?

"Yes it is true you lack of skill so that I will train you personally every day, about assign you as my bodyguard, I don't think I need to explain the reason since I am the king, I don't have to answer to anybody. Being my body guard you have to be ready all the time, you will have your room next to mine at the palace. Since i was injured our training start on 3 days, meet me after the council meeting. That will be all, you may leave."

Morning came, the meeting was held regarding the situation that happen recently. That day was the first day of Wolfram's job as a king's bodyguard. King Akira asks him to present his sword skill. He just stare to Wolfram, watch him closely .

"Enough Wolfram... there are many that you should improve regarding your sword fight, as i say you really lack of skill" the king back to mock him. Wolfram tries to be calm. Every time they both sustain a conversation, it means a test of patience for Wolfram.

King's Office

"A bodyguard? The greatest swordsman in Attilia has a bodyguard? Since when do you need one? As I remember you never had it from the beginning of your reign, now you are making Wolfram as yours?Is this your plan for Wolfram? Lord Charles laugh, teasing his friend. "Shut up Charles, any news?" The said king just put his annoyed expression for being teased.

"Really? Akira with a bodyguard?and you put him next to your room? Now that is something to celebrate. Lord Charles said still with his teasing expression. " He is my bodyguard, of course he is staying next to mine" The king tries to defend himself. He is very upset with his friend's teasing.

" Next to yours? C'mon Akira we know that the room has been empty for century since that was your parents's, and correct me if I am wrong, you never allow anyone to enter as it was a sacred room. Now what happens with the sudden change? Ooh…. I get it, I know why you put him in there so that you can sneak up to his room in the middle of the night…. Am I correct? Lord Charles still laughs, but suddenly stop as he sees the blushing face of his friend. "Shut your mouth Charles, get out" the king is really pissed off, while the said person is laughing out loud and leave.

Shin Makoku

Blood Pledge Castle

"Hurry up call Gisela Gunter, Heika is terribly injured" Conrad said with a harsh tone. His expressive face is gone, replace by the worried look that reside on his face. That day Yuuri and him were going to the village to attend the opening ceremony of the new hospital when the group of bandits from Dai Shimmaron attacked them.

"How is he Gisela? " Gunter asks his daughter with his crying face. He can't stand to see his beloved king in this state., but the certain daughter just puts silent with her eyes looking intently to the certain daikenja. Everyone puts their crying face. Gwendal and Conrad stand beside the king's bed try to calm the crying princess. Lady Gylanhal also there with her teary eyes looking at the injured king.

"Gisela please tell us how is he?" Gwendal asks with no patience. " I have treated his injury…. And…. " The certain sergeant stop from her word and look at the daikenja. The Daikenja approach the king's bed and look into him seriously and suddenly put his serious facial expression with the glowing glasses.

"Shibuya has been poisoned, I believe it came from their sword" his eyes still looking at the certain king and suddenly his face shifted, become more serious. He looks to the all occupants of the castle. " Lord Von Christ, prepare the royal decree," he walks to Gwendal's direction with the sword in his hand.

" I the Daikenja hereby, appointed you Lord Von Voltaire as the regent of Shin Makoku until the new king being chosen by the great Shinou Heika." He put the sword to Gwendal shoulder and hand it to him. Everyone shocked with their wide open eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

I love KKM so much. My favorite character is wolfram, that's why this Fanfic is totally about him. Since this is my first, please be gentle. English is not my native so in case there will be many grammar &language mistakes in it, I sincere apology. I need to improve my writing skill, so your review will mean a lot to me….

A disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou (never have and never will). The story and characters solely belong to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto

This is just a Fan fiction; I don't make any profit from this, its main purpose only for entertainment

My standing ovation to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto for such wonderful story and characters.

There will be OC, OOC and AU in this Fanfic

Please Read and Review

Thank you…

Go to story…..

Chapter 8

Shin Makoku

King's Office

Everyone came together in a room listening to the great demon's kingdom daikenja. They shocked by the words that has been spoken by Murata. They just hear him intently. As the Daikenja who is the second highest authority after the king, he holds the ability to nominate a new regent or declare a war.

"What is the significance of this Geika? Why are you nominating me as a regent while Heika in such circumstance? He is even alive." Gwendal asks Murata while his face formed the new wrinkle on his brow. "Please tell me what happen to Yuuri? He is going to be okay, right? Gisela?... Geika?..." Greta asks them with a pleading tone. Her voice shakes. She can't hold her crying anymore, ever since Conrad brought The injured king, her tears won't stop hanging in her facial expression.

Gisela only bows her head, her face full of sorrow, she simply looks into the princess with the guilty look. " I am sorry princess" and then she stands up and look into Daikenja's eyes. " Geika…. I have to go will you excuse me?" she looks into daikenja's eyes and go to exit door. Everyone looks so depressed, they understand and feel vexed with the female sergeant. It must have been hard to let pass away or to give up on the patient's condition, particularly if your patient is the highest monarch in your country.

Please tell us what happen to Yuuri, Geika? Why are you appointing Lord Von Voltaire as regent? Is Yuuri is going to…..?"Lady Gylanhal can no longer keep the inquiry since the tears keep flowing along her face.

"Shibuya is my friend, it breaks my heart to see him like that, but I have to do what's best for the kingdom, it's my responsibility as the daikenja. Shibuya has been poisoned, it's such a rare poison with no antidote. Apparently Shibuya's maryoku try to oppose it on the inside, but with failed, that's the reason why lady von Christ cannot feel his Maryoku." He sounded out with a clear voice, he feels sorry to stop the bad news but he had no alternative.

Conrad just puts silent, his expression is full of sorrow. From the beginning he simply stands there quietly with no single word. Suddenly Greta's break down crying tears fill the room. "Noooo... Yuuri is not death... Nooooo" Greta scream with her flowing tears. Gwendal and Conrad hug her now to make her calm, she is screaming in her uncle's chest.

"Shibuya is not dying... He is in a coma." Murata speaks still with his glowing glass. Everyone who is crying with tears suddenly stop and look into him with intent. "Oh... Heika... please if you are going to leave please take me... I can't live without you... Heikaaaaaaaaaaaa" Gunter's crying filled the room. " Quiet Gunter, Heika is still alive" Gwendal said with a rough tone, he proves to act normal but the scene makes him shocked.

"Geika... You said that Yuuri is in a coma, so if I may ask when is he going to wake up? More precisely until when this condition going to last?" lady Gylanhal ask with a careful and low tone. " I am sorry my lady... I don't know, could be days, months... Or..." before Murata finish his sentence, Conrad step forward and speak to his agitated voice.. " Years... Is that what you are going to say Geika? That heika is going to sleep for years with there is nothing we can't do?".

" I am afraid so Lord Weller, Shibuya could be waking up anytime or... die in his sleep" Murata's expression look more sober and tense, his eyes are glaring with open wide. Every resident in the room shocked and loudly shout. "Nooooo... yuuriiii" Greta's scream break the quiet. She is still crying in Conrads' chest.

That night every occupant of the blood pledge Castle still awake with their open eyes in their chambers. Greta refuses to leave the king's chamber and insist to sleep there. That night Lady Gylanhal just sit along the garden's chair when the certain daikenja walk behind her.

" Geika... what are you doing here?" Katrina Gylanhal ask him with low voice. " I should the one to ask that question my lady... what are you doing here alone? You should catch some sleep" The daikenja asks her with tender tone, but the said lady just shaking her head and smile sadly and bitter.

"How can I sleep after what happen with Yuuri... " Lady gylanhal take her deep breath while counting at the black sky. "Geika... can I ask you something? Why did you make lord Von Voltaire as a regent, as we all know Yuuri is still the king, isn't it too soon? Hmm... forgive me Heika but.. As I know the regent is chosen with the closest line of the king like his family...

"You are right my lady, but Shibuya's family is not the citizen of Shin Makoku. According to law a regent must hold Shin makoku's citizenship, But the condition is different with the king as Shinou himself who had the authority to choose them. But thing would have been different if Shibuya already has a queen, therefore in his condition the closest line is the state advisor". Murata explains it clearly to lady Gylanhal who viciously listening to him. She put her smile, excuse herself to her chamber.

That morning everyone gathered in the king's office with their flushed and dark bangs in their eyes. " So Geika... what should we do? Do we have to inform about Heika's condition to the Nobel? " Gunter asks Murata with sad expression. " Not know Lord Von Christ, we have to wait for three days, after that we have to organize the council with the noble and inaugurate lord von Voltaire as a regent.

Two days later...

"Everyone gathered in the dining room for their breakfast, minus the king of course. For the whole day Greta never leaves the king's chamber, she refuses to eat just sitting there looking after Yuuri. Her uncles are deeply worry to her. And so this morning they insist the beautiful princess to have breakfast with them. The certain princess only nods, she knows her uncles love for her. Ever Her father Wolfram left Shin Makoku, she spent her time, mostly with Gwendal, knitting or Conrad to play catch since her other father Yuuri always spent his time working or with his fiance.

"I don't see lady Gylanhal here" Conrad asks, wondering the certain king's fiance. " I'll go look for her" Greta stop her eating and stand to see for the certain lady, but lasagna interrupted her. " Let me do it princess you should have your breakfast".

A moment later, Lasagna came back to the dining room empty handed. She arrived with her pale expression while gathering the strength to declare what she has scarcely found a while ago seeing the said lady.

"Lasagna... What happen? Is something wrong with lady Gylanhal?" Gunter asks her, wondering why the said maid looks shocked and disconcerted. " Geika... your excellency... Lady Gylanhal is not in her chamber, I have been looking for her everywhere, but it came with no result" She said with her sad expression.

"Well, maybe she is going to the city... looking for the fresh air.. We know this is quite an ordeal for her." Conrad said, still with his empty expression. Apparently the Smiling face has vanished from his face.

"I believe she is not since her room is empty... and." Lasagna said with her severe face. She was floored when she sees an empty room of the king's fiance. "What? Lasagna... are you sounding out that lady Gylanhal is...? Gunter asks her with disbelief while the said maid only nod with the sad face.

Everyone just stared at each other. Not while ago, they hardly received the shocking news, resulted with their king's condition and now the disappearance of the king's fiancé. "Where is she? I mean we have to find her, what if she had been kidnaped? Oh.. Dear Shinou…. Oh…. Heikaaa… poor heika….. While he is lying in there…. His fiancé…. Oh… Heikaaa… we have to find her" Gunter said with trembling voice and teary eyes. " Shut up Gunter, I'll launch the search party, Conrad you come with me"Gwendal said while stand up from his chair but suddenly the great sage interrupting his action.

"Hold on Lord Von Voltaire…. I think it is not necessary….. Now lasagna… is her room really empty?" Murata asks while the certain maid only nod. It wakes the alert of the other occupant. They simply gaze at him with confused while said Daikenja only smirked while rubbing his chin. His facial expression is really serious and tense, complete with the glowing glass of his. "well, it's sooner than I expected".

"Geika….what is happening you recognize something?" Gunter asks him with confused, while the said Daikenja only nod and smirk. " I'll tell you all after I..." he can't finish his sentence since there is a knock on the doorway proceeding with the entrance of a soldier. " Rowan? What are you doing here?" Conrad asks his second in command with confused, but apparently the certain soldier cannot finish answering since Murata interrupt him. "well, Rowan… I've been expecting you… ". " Yes Geika… they have been seen at dawn in the border near Trebica., The border patrol had just confirm it." All occupant seem confused, they just stare intently to the well known Daikenja.

"What is the meaning of this? Explain it instantly soldier" Conrad asks his subordinate with harsh words, but Murata cut him. " Easy Lord Weller… thank you Rowan you may leave. " Now… would you mind geika? I believe there is something you should share with the rest of the class?Gwendal said with his serious tone, the other only nod.

"Yes Geika…. And who are they that rowan has been talking about?Gunter said solemnly. "Yes Of course Lord Von Christ…. They are referring to lady Gylanhal and Lord Von Grantz."

"What? You mean Adalbert had kidnapped Lady Gylanhal? Gwendal we have to launch the search party immediately " Conrad said while stand up from his chair. " Easy Lord Weller I am not finished yet…he is not Adalbert, but his nephew, Lord Daniel Von Grantz, and apparently we are not talking about kidnapping here but precisely….. Eloping.

Everyone just gasps, hold their breath, Shocked by the news." What?... You knew about this and made Rowan checked on it?"Gwendal asks him with disbelief. "No… and yes…" Murata answered him calmly."It all started after Lord Bielfeld departure,It was all Shinou's doing or more precisely Shinou's prank, He thought that he entitle to know with the future queen of his chosen king, so he made me tag along…. I had Rowan checked up on her, stalked her 24/7".

"At first I just want to check on her background,just to satisfy the big baby, but when Rowan report that Lord Von Grantz frequently visiting lady Gylanhal and their secret meeting in the city, I know I had to dig deeper, so i ordered Rowan to follow her everywhere she goes."

"Poor Heika….i know I can't say this but, I am glad that Heika is not here right now, if he knows…. His heart will be broken to pieces, he will be sad" Gunter said with his low voice, picturing his broken hearted king makes him feel sorrow.

"Well I am hoping that he will wake up soon. I'll be happy to report this to him….. to think that he has broken wolfram's heart and made him leave to nowhere land over this despicable woman…. I am glad to see his broken heart…. Who would have thought that the table has just turned…. Karma does exist." Gwendal said with a harsh tone, remembering his baby brother who had been suffering for a long time because of the certain king.

"Gwendal…. Mind your words… you don't mean that… we really sorry Geika" Conrad reprimand. He knows the sadness that keep flowing in his brothers regarding their baby brother. For years he witnesses the sadness and sorrow of his baby brother with no capable of helping, since it was the matters of feeling.

"That's alright Lord Weller, I think Lord Von Voltaire's wish will come true sooner." Murata said with his glowing glass. Every eyes turn to him, confusing." Geika…. What about the poison?" Gunter asks him. He really confused about what happen, Geika seem mysterious. First about Lady Gylanhal eloping, and know… he don't understand what's left in the certain Dainkenja's sleeve.

"well… since all had been revealed…. I may add you something." Murata said with a guilty expression. "There is no Poison, from the beginning Shibuya's wound was curable. Shibuya just suffered minor injures and I believe lady von Christ already cure him." Every eye staring at Murata disbelief. At the beginning he told their king was in a coma, even appointed Gwendal as regent, but now?

"I know that I own an apology to everyone. From the moment I know the truth about lady Gylanhal, I had to find a way to settle this. I know that I can't confront this in front of lady Gylanhal , she would have denied all of this. Knowing Shibuya kindness he would have defended her. We all know Shibuya blindly in love with her. When Lord Weller brought Shibuya, injured, this idea came up to me".

" So I arranged all, tell everything to lady Von Christ…. She agreed to help me , after she treated Shibuya's wound, I have asked her to put him to sleep for a few days with the sleeping herb. So I told that Shibuya was in a coma, appointed Lord Von Voltaire to be a regent. And as I predicted, the action made lady Gylanhal restless and confused".

She knew the moment, Lord Von Voltaire being appointed as a regent, the power will shift and she will gain nothing since she hadn't married the king yet. And last night she contacted Lord Von Grantz and sneaking out of the castle pretending to be vegetable porter. She knew the vegetable and the fruits always being delivered at night."

Everyone just stares intently at Murata, listening to his every word shocked with wide open eyes. They amazed with their Daikenja. They know, only he who could think of like this . " Well, that was a brilliant tactic, as expected as always from the well known Daikenja." Gunter said with a smile. "Well lord Von Christ, after all I become the strategic advisor of Shin Makoku not for nothing." Murata said with his proud expression.

" I know we already had breakfast …. I don't know about you all… but I am hungry, lasagna can you bring me some food? And I know you want to share this to everyone in the castle… am I right?"Murata teases her, while the said maid blushing and ran as fast as she could to the kitchen.

"Suddenly I feel hungry too Geika," Conrad said with his returning smiling expression. " Me too" Gunter and Gwendal said in unison. " I will make a lot of chocolate cake for Yuuri… I am sure he will be hungry as soon as he wakes up," Greta said with her cheerful tone. " Yes… I agree with you, princess, only one problem left…. How do we inform this to Heika? Gunter said. Everyone becomes silent and staring at each other since they don't have any clue on how.

The End of Chapter 8

I am sorry that there is no Wolfram in this Chapter, but don't worry Wolfram will be back next chapter and of course the awaken Yuuri….


	9. Chapter 9

I love KKM so much. My favorite character is wolfram, that's why this Fanfic is totally about him. Since this is my first, please be gentle. English is not my native so in case there will be many grammar &language mistakes in it, I sincere apology. I need to improve my writing skill, so your review will mean a lot to me….

A disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou (never have and never will). The story and characters solely belong to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto

This is just a Fan fiction; I don't make any profit from this, its main purpose only for entertainment

My standing ovation to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto for such wonderful story and characters.

There will be OC, OOC and AU in this Fanfic

Please Read and Review

Thank you…

Go to story…..

Chapter 9

Attilia Region

Morning in Attilia marked with the noisy activity of its masses. That dawn, everyone ready to commence with, their morning routine, including Wolfram. For years he was not the morning person type, but it totally changes when he stayed in attilia, especially at the Crysandor Light palace. With his double job as Mazoku representative and the bodyguard to the king, a day seems gone by quickly as it seems.

Wolfram begins to get down his morning or early in the morning practice precisely, with the king, it has been his routine activity, sparing with Akira the Attila king. Akira always wakes up before daybreak, and assert that the practice begin in the early morning, much to wolfram dislike, since he was not the morning person.

"c'mon Wolfram, is that how the Mazoku shoulder carry their swords? Your sword skill is terrible. You state that you have been practicing it since child, examine it.. To defeat me... If this is how the Mazoku fight, I am sure I can easily invade your kingdom." Akira shout on Wolfram on their sparring activity that morning.

Every morning Akira's verbal insult toward Wolfram always been heard in every corner of the palace. "Don't underestimate me... Hah..." Wolfram tries to block Akira's swordplay, but it comes with failed, either his sword drop or he fall to the background. They have been practiced swordplay for weeks, but still Wolfram cannot defeat Akira the Attilia King.

Sometimes Wolfram ponder, why does he need him to be his bodyguard, with this excellent sword skilled, he more than capable to defend himself or the others. He used to be the top first Student at the Academy. Genesis Told Wolfram even as the top student, he is recognized as the Brat, together with Lord Charles." 'I knew it, with that selfish and self-important posture, that title suits him really well'" Wolfram say with low voice and hatred expression. "Once A brat, always be a brat."

"What are you saying Wolfram?... Come-on, show me your true skill. Poor the demon king for having such a weak soldier, that's why your king sent you here, did he? Because he no longer needs you on his side..." Apparently this time Akira's bully toward Wolfram has been over board.

Wolfram feels very angry, he uses his power to drop the king's sword. " I bet your king as weak as his soldier". This Time, Wolfram cannot take it anymore, Akira's insult toward Yuuri make him burn with angry, He pushes his strength to the limit, resulted in Akira's dropping sword to the ground. " Say what you want, but never insult Yuuri, he is a lot, much better king than you, you are nothing comparable to him, your majesty" with that word, wolfram left, leaving the stunning and speechless Akira behind.

"What a show... look like you are defeated Akira" Lord Charles appear from behind, with his big mocking smile toward the king. " Did you consider that Charles?" Akira asks, yet with his stunning face. " Crystal clear, you cross the line this time Akira". " He is angry, very, very angry" Akira said. " Of course he is angry, are you stupid? You insult his king" Lord Charles said with his mocking expression.

"Say Charles, if someone bad mouthing me, let just say, stating that I am arrogant, egotistical, superior, conceited, in front of you, what would you do?" Akira asks his best ally with a funny look. " What? Of course I totally concur, because it's entirely truthful, possibly I'll repay them with huge prizes." Lord Charles said with laughing out loud. "Damn you Charles….. I have insulted him many times, but he never angry as much as this, interesting."

"You have to apologize to him Akira, better catch a fly with honey than vinegar." Lord Charles said wisely. "Hmm… maybe you are right, but, who said I am going to catch a fly?" the king suddenly rub his chin "he addresses him Yuuri…. Hmm, interesting".

Wolfram feels really angry, how dare this arrogant king insult Yuuri, his beloved king or ex fiance. He knows that he is no longer in Shin Makoku, and Akira is his king now, but for Wolfram he will always be loyal to Shin Makoku or to Yuuri, despite his betrayal and the broken heart he caused. That morning Wolfram sits on the bench in the garden while looking at the flower. He misses his mother's flower. Abruptly his eyes fixed to the certain sunflower which resemble Yuuri's Flower.

'What's that wimp doing now? Is he still running from gunter lesson and the paperwork? Gretaaa how are you sweetheart... I miss you so much'. His mind wanders to his family, more precisely The Demon King. ' Yuuri... I want to see you... I miss you... Yuuri' Wolfram says wandering with teary eyes.

" Oh, I know I can find you here Wolfram" Wolfram hears familiar voice calling his name. " Yes Your Majesty, how can I assist you? " Wolfram answers him with a cold look. He is still angry with the king. "Nothing specific... Inform the others, the meeting will begin at 8 o clock sharp." Akira said with a grave look.

" Wait Wolfram..." Suddenly Wolfram Stop from his walk out of the garden, and turn around. He catches the king's facial expression has changed, Akira put his warm expression to him. " I am sorry Wolfram". He just said it shortly. " Your Majesty... What y..." Wolfram can't finish his word since the certain king suddenly interrupted him " Go.. We have a meeting to attend". The king walks away. Wolfram is speechless, he is mixed up with the king's attitude toward him. He said sorry with tender voice and suddenly switch into his usual cold expression.

When Wolfram enters the meeting room, he greeted with his three admirers. As usual Lady Vetronina's blue wing appear every time she sees Wolfram. Lord Genhurs welcoming him with the smile on his facial expression, while lady Wilmiri's red eyes glowing instantly. " Where is Lord Marcus? I haven't seen him since early this morning. " Lady Vetronina ask all occupants.

"I think Lord Marcus has a personal matter to attend, i have seen him quiet busy this past few days" Lord Genhurs answers with his serene expression. Abruptly the door burst open, revealing the well know figure who holds his place at the head table. " Councils, I will lead the meeting today, we should proceed with the same agenda from last week meeting." The king said suddenly, but interrupted by the occupant. " We can't start without lord Marcus Your Majesty" lady Wilmiri said firmly.

" Lord Marcus is going to his cousin's Wedding, he might remain there for a few days" Lord Charles said. " Ooh... my... wedding... How fantastic, such a joyous affair with a stunning decoration, cake, and dances... oh Wolfram you will look stunning on our purple wedding attire, I'll make sure they hit us the largest wedding cake." Lady Vetronina said with her cheerful face, her blue wings spread widely on her spine.

"What? No offense sister, I think purple is not his best color, and may I add that he is not willing to wed you, since he's going to marry me in red wedding attire, red roses and candles" Lady Wilmiri said sharply with her red blood eyes."Excuse me Lady winery, Hmmm, but you can't since I already promise to marry Wolfram, and he said yes, oh he will look gorgeous in his brown suit" Lord Genhurs said with his smiling expression. " What? I don't buy it Lord Genhurs, because Wolfram won't marry you ever, right Wolfram? " Lady Wilmiri said to him with a pleading note. The said person only blushing with his pinky face. Lord Charles just shakes his head. It takes a whole day to make them three put into a silence. "C main guys.. St.." but his word just interrupted by a loud call from the head board. " Stop it you three, Wolfram will not marry any one of you" the king puts his angry expression.

Fill the room with silence on the spur of the moment, everyone just stare to the said king. "Oh... really Your Majesty? I guess you know whom Wolfram will marry with, am I right? Lord Charles said with his teasing tone to the king. The king just answered him with his irritated look. " Please.. Lord Charles, can we simply initiate the meeting?" wolfram feels embarrassed with whole commotion. "Shut up Charles, now let's start the meeting", the king said. Only his friend won't stop bugging him, " Hmmm new player on the field" Lord Charles said while putting his teasing expression. " What player?' Lady Vetronina ask. Then the meeting starts late cause of the whole teasing fiasco.

00000000000000000000000000000

The Whole occupant of the Crysandor Light Palace has been invited to the Elven Region, which is the home of the elf, By the Elf Representative Lady Vetronina Gandril, Leaving Lord Marcus who remains in the palace. As the king's bodyguard, Wolfram always stays near the king. They are always seen together, complete with the king's verbal insult to him.

At first Wolfram reluctant to go, since they have to travel by sea. His Friends in Attilia do not know about his seasick, since it was something that he doesn't want to share to rest of the class. The king also complains about the travel, since he wishes to travel by flying, of course with his pet dragon or the flying carriage. In Attilia there is a lot of transportation mode, but the common is the carriage like a car in the human world.

"Why don't we use the flying carriage instead the ship? " The king said with his annoying face. " c'mon Akira, where is your sense of adventure, it's beautiful here and the weather is nice also, don't you agree Wolfram?" Lord Charles asks while looking to Wolfram direction, but the said person only nods in silence to keep him from throwing up.

"Wolfram, are you okay? Lady Wilmiri ask him with concerned. " I...am o.k... " Wolfram tries to answer, and then suddenly he collapses to the king's who standing next to him. "I think he got sea sick, " Akira said while picking wolfram up and lay him on the bed. "Let me check on him, all of you out now" Lord Charles said to all occupants whose concerned about what happen to the blond Mazoku.

"Wolfram, are you ok? Can you sit?" Lord Charles ask him, but the said person can just nod. " I know you are reluctant to eat right now, but you must eat this Wolfram,... Damn, I don't bring my medical bag, I am sorry Wolfram here... try to eat this" Lord Charles passes him the slice of bread, while his eyes caught a bottle of vile in the newsstand next to the bed. "Wolfram where did you find this? " He asks Wolfram, while the blond Mazoku try to digest his bread.

" I don't know, I never regard it before, " he resolved with low voice, try to continue eating. " Well... you are lucky... this is a medicine, a powerful one, you are going to be just fine Wolfram, drink this and try to sleep, you will be fresh when you waken up tomorrow, good night Wolfram".

" Since when did you plan to be a healer Akira?" Lord Charles said when he went into the king's room that morning. " What are you speaking about Charles?" the king said confused. " I am talking about the royal medicine that you put in Wolfram's room, " what medicine?" the king said with his denial tone.

"Cut the crap Akira, the medicine which only the king can access it? You know how dangerous to bring it outside the palace, most people have been counting for it. Here, take it back, I already gave it to Wolfram, he will be fine, first you gave him your parent's room, made him your bodyguard, which we all know you never had any before, not to mention about the heroic action of yours and know this, the royal medicine, which prohibited for anyone, you just put it carelessly in his room, just say the word already" Lord Charles said with mocking expression, he knows too well who the king is.

"Calm down Charles, i have my own reason to brough the medicine, it's to prevent the casualties on this mission, do you think i go to elven Region just to attend party? The king said with his serious expression. " Do you think... They? No wonder you gladly accepted Lady Vetronina invitation, regardless who will greet us when we step foot to that region" Lord Charles said to the king while the said king only nod and rubbing his chin.

Shin Makoku

Blood Pledge Castle

The Demon King has recovered from his injury, but not from his broken hearted. The betrayal of the king's fiance has been heard to all of Shin Makoku teritory. Greta always stays by his side to cheer him up. " Yuuri can we go picnic this afternoon? We can get to the lake" The princess talk to his father with her cheerful voice, but the said father always refuses, he prefers to engage himself in his bedroom. He changes a lot, he refuses to eat in the dining hall, prefer to eat in his chamber. That makes the whole occupant of the castle feel concerned of their king.

The night has come to the great demon kingdom, but as usual the certain double black king still standing at the balcony. He has altered from the cheerful Yuuri into the gloaming king. The people of the castle try to put silence according to king's fiance betrayal, but not with the maids.

" I feel sorry for Heika, but gladly at the same time, thank Shinou that Geika has discovered her betrayal, otherwise it will be difficult if she would have become the queen, it will be a disaster". " Yes, you are right Lasagna, I didn't like her from the very beginning, I cognize there is something about her.

She always says nasty things to the princess, I heard her shout on princess, calling her unwanted daughter, that she simply swept up, not the lawful heir of the stool, poor princess, she always cries in lord wolfram's room, I hope lord Wolfram is here, it has been years, why have they never travelled to him? I know Zorastia is far, but we can achieve it with boat ride right?".

" I frequently watch the princess crying to sleep in Lord wolfram's room, I baked her favorite chocolate bar, but she declines to eat it, only lord wolfram can cheer her up."

"I think Lord wolfram is not in Zorastia, I heard lady Celie talk to lord Weller and Lord Voltaire while crying. She said that she missed him, she wants to see him, event the dead persons can be visited on their grave, she mentions about Lord Wolfram in the nowhere land, with no way back, since the portal has been closed."

"What... lasagna? You stated that Lord Wolfram in the other World and can't return in here forever? poor lord Wolfram,"...

Unbeknownst to them, their conversation has been heard by the certain king. When Yuuri hears it, he shocked, his chest feels heavy, his tears are flowing in his cheek, he feels shaken. He went to the Gwendal's office and open the door roughly. Every one in the room confused with their king's attitude.

"Where is wolfram, I know Wolfram is not in Zorastia, and I recognize that all of you have been keeping it hidden from me, now I order all of you to tell me the truth, where is Wolfram?" The king said with his furious expression, he even changes into Maoh mode, everyone gasps.

"Heika… please calm down, we don't know where Wolfram is, all we experience is that Wolfram in the other World, Shinou Heika send him there." Conrad said, his smile has passed from his aspect, change into concerned. With that explanation, the king change back into his old self and ran to the stable.

Shinou's Temple

"Where is Wolfram? I demand you tell me where he is" Yuuri said angrily to the former king. The daikenja and the former king gasp, they shocked by the king's question. " Easy Shibuya, calm down". "Don't tell me to calm down Murata". "Shibuya, Lord Bielefeld is in the other world called Attila, and I hate to tell you that the portal has been shut down forever, since shinou's power has been dry out by the root.

"Why are you doing this? I know Wolfram very well, he is my best friend, he will not leave his family, is this one of your prank?" Yuuri said bluntly to Shinou Heika. " How well do you know your best friend? Do you think he will always stay by your side to watch you with his replacement? You are the one who broke the engagement" Shinou Heika ask him, his calm voice begins to change.

"What do you mean? Why this has to do with that, Wolfram knew from the beginning that it is only an accident, I didn't know a thing back then, if this is about his pride and nobility I can assure you that nothing has changed".

" Oh, do you think so, my chosen king? Nothing has changed?" The former king feels very upset this time, how can his chosen king be so dense? " Shibuya, lord von Bielefeld…." The daikenja try to explain, but get interrupted by sin hike.

" Enough my dear Daikenja, stop calling my descendent with that name, we all know that he doesn't have any right to be called with such title since he is no longer a Bielefeld.

The end of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

I love KKM so much. My favorite character is wolfram, that's why this Fanfic is totally about him. Since this is my first, please be gentle. English is not my native so in case there will be many grammar &language mistakes in it, I sincere apology. I need to improve my writing skill, so your review will mean a lot to me….

A disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou (never have and never will). The story and characters solely belong to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto

This is just a Fan fiction; I don't make any profit from this, its main purpose only for entertainment

My standing ovation to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto for such wonderful story and characters.

There will be OC, OOC and AU in this Fanfic

Please Read and Review

Thank you…

Go to story…..

Chapter 10

"Shinou... Stop it, " Ken Murata Shout of the great King. Everyone in the temple just staring to the great king and the Daikenja, they are speechless. They never watch their former king in this kind of state, full of anger, even at war, a thousand years ago.

"That's enough Shinou, Shibuya, you should go". Murata tries to prevent the chaos that would have been going on, but the current king ignores him, his glower to the former king sharply. "You... Enough with this prank Shinou... Open the damn Portal now, " he shouts to him.

"Well... I am sorry my chosen king, I can't since my power has drowned out... and I think no one can, see this portal is different even with your force. Everyone gasps, they desire to catch the blond Mazoku again, simply the reality tells another.

Everyone gasps with the scene before them, the blue aura emerges from the demon king's body, his snake eyes looking into the great king's sharply. "You… what have you done Shinou? Bring Wolfram back, it's your responsibility to bring him back, since you are the one who told him to leave…. How could you play with somebody else's life? Bring him back…." The demon king speaking with a loud voice while staring to the former king intently.

"Me? Don't make me laugh... My chosen king, you accuse me playing with my descendent's life while the other hand, you are the one who broke the engagement, am I right? So… who is the bad guy in here?" the great king, said with a smirk in his expression.

"Don't bring these up, we all know it's just a mistake, an accident, Wolfram knew it and I know that he will not leave his family, I know my best friend very well. The Demon King looks sharply to the former king. Every occupant gasps, they afraid whether the duel to take place in this instance.

" Stop it Yuuri….. Please stop it" The shaking voice which came from behind the crowd make the demon king change into a cheerful double black king, he approaches his beloved daughter whose face full of tears. Conrad hugs the princess to make her calm.

"Just take it, my chosen king, my descendent departure was basely his own decision, in other word he chose to leave, you have to admit it." The great king speaks with his loud voiced, his blue eyes look into the current king sharply. His facial expression full with sad, hurt and anger.

"No, I will not take it, Wolfram love his family, if this is about the stupidest engagement, I can guarantee you that Wolfram understand and live with the annulment, I know it's against his pride but nothing has changed, everything still the same, it is all your doing sin…. Open the damn portal now". Everyone just standing with intense, schoking with the result. They afraid that Yuuri's harsh word just going to make the situation worse than already have.

"Pride…? Nothing has change you said? How well do you know your best friend? Let me tell you something very important regarding your best friend…. Or possibly I should show you" suddenly the crystal ball glowing brightly, showing a silhouette of someone with honey yellow hair.

Years earlier….

A certain blond standing in the garden of the blood Pledge Castle, nervous, while working with his sweating palm, not knowing of the shadow that approach him from behind. " Conrad you scare me" the blond talk with his pitiful face.

"What are you doing here Wolfram? Have you spoken to his majesty, yet?" Conrad asks him in earnest, his smiling face no longer resides in his facial construction. " No… I haven't Conrad, I don't reckon I can, you know how Yuuri is, he has always run whenever I speak about our engagement" The blond demon look sadly to the soil while still working with his palm.

Wolram enter the king's office with nervous while the said king still busy with his paperwork. "Yuuri I need to speak to you about our engagement… it.." Wolfram can't finish his word since the king already interrupt him, " not now Wolfram, can you see I am busy here?"…." But Yuuri it's…" wolfram try to speak but fail. " I said not now Wolfram" wolfram can only put his silent and walk away.

He has stressed many times only the outcome always the same, whenever the topic being brought, Yuuri always finds the means to push aside or move from it, until now that in the three years approaching, wolfram feels they have to speak about it in earnest regarding the three year law engagement.

That night Wolfram still standing in front of the royal chamber nervously while looking the best way on how to initiate the conversation with the king. He concurred with the result of the talk, with Yuuri's rejection, only he knows, sooner or later, they have to speak about it in earnest.

" Yuuri we have to speak about our engagement, it has been…." But wolfram can't finish his sentence when he discovered the king's yawn. " Huaaaa….. What a day…. Oh… Wolfram, what are you saying?" the king asks him with his sleepy eyes. " Yuuri…it's about our engagement….." but the king interrupt him again. "That again? Wolfram why are you always bring this up? I've told you... It's just a mere accident, it means nothing, i don't have any attention to propose or marry you now nor in the future, do you get it? Now i am sleepy, i need to sleep". The king yawn and go to sleep in the instance.

Wolfram just stood beside the bed, Yuuri's word has turned into the dagger that thorn his heart to pieces. He has already prepares his heart with the outcome, but still listening it from Yuuri's mouth make his heart feel aches.

In the morning, everyone gathered at the breakfast table, including the blond who make a great effort to stay calm. Yuuri's harsh word still echoed through the entire night, resulted the big dark bangs in his angelic face. Apparently this scene has been caught by Conrad, who put his eyes intently to his baby brother. He knew there was something wrong with his baby brother and his godson. Luckily the said god son just went to earth early in the morning.

"Wolfram, have you told him yet? " Conrad approach his baby brother while sitting in the garden bench next to him. He curious with the dark bangs in his brother's face. He assumes there was another quarrel in the royal chamber last night. The Said baby brother just shook his head, looking sad and hurt with the teary eyes. " I can't Conrad..." he begins to sob, while Conrad hugs him to ease his baby brother's pain.

After breakfast everyone gathered in Gwendal's office. They all look tense, Especially wolfram. Gwendal sees that in his baby brother's expression. He feels upset and angry with his helpless, since there isn't something to be done.

Suddenly there is a carriage came to the castle yard, with the nobleman with blond hair and blue uniform inside. Waltorana Von Bielefelt comes to determining whether the decision has to be made regarding his nephew.

"Welcome Waltorana, how's the Bielefelt? Gwendal greets him, but the said person just puts his angry expression. " No need to be Friendly Gwendal, you know the reason of my arrival, i need to speak to my nephew alone..." He glares to the said nephew while the others leave the room. " So.. Wolfram i assume that you already made a decision? He looks to his nephew intently while the said nephew just put his silent. "Uncle... i..."

"You do or do not? He raises his voice that makes his nephew gulp, and sweating. "Yes i have uncle", wolfram answer silently, he is just looking to the ground, he doesn't have a courage to look into his uncle's eyes because he knows that his decision only make his uncle angry.

"Wonderful then, so when is the wedding? We need to prepare it sooner since there is a lot to take it." Waltorana asks with intent, for the entire years, he always looks for it. "uncle a... about it... the w...w..edding"wolfram speaks nervously. When he sees how nervous his nephew is, from that moment he knows something was wrong regarding the engagement.

"I assume there will be no wedding after all, am I right Wolfram? I just know this will be happen since Heika taken it slightly. From the beginning he had no intention to marry you, the news has been spread to all kingdoms, i just wish it just an empty rumor, but with the three years approaching, I began to worry, from the look in your face I guess it's all true."

Wolfram just puts his silent, he struggles very hard to maintain his emotion, to hold his tears. "Now pack your things, we need to leave to Bielefelt tomorrow morning, now i have to see Gwendal, i need to see the official document of the annulment." When Wolfram hears his uncle's words, he feels hurt, sad and also guilty toward his uncle, he loves his uncle like his own father, but he also knows that his uncle put pride and dignity beyond everything, even his loving heir and nephew.

"Uncle... there is no annulment... we still..." he can't continue his words since his uncle already give him his angry expression and a deathly glare." Whattttt? Are you saying that you still engage with that half breed king? Wolfram... do you aware that in the next week, you have been engaged to the king for three years? And I assume you know the consequences of the three years law of engagement.

" I know that uncle, but I can't break our engagement…. Iam.." he lost his word, he begins to sob, and his tears begin to flow on his cheek. "wolfram… are you?... oh shinou… Wolfram the king will not return your feeling, he never looks at you like the way you look at him, do you understand? And know by still engage with him you just waiting for the worst scenario to come, I cannot let this happen to our family, we are a Bielefeld, a pure noble, do you think I let my family being a mocking bird for the whole noble? We have time until next week, break it of Wolfram or I have to take action for the sake of Bielefeld's name and honor."

"I can't uncle, I… I….i can't live without Yuuri… he he…" Wolfram can't speak his words, his tears flowing from his cheeks, his heart hurt aching deeply. He knows and aware the consequences of his feeling, his decision regarding the three years law of Engagement.

It was the Law of the royal engagement, especially for the king. It stated that if the marriage doesn't hold in the three years, it means the king's fiancé failed in their duty and classified as unwanted fiancé, and a disgrace for the noble of Shin Makoku. Over the three years, the king's fiancé prohibited to make an action of annulment, since it's the king's privilege to do so. If the marriage being holds after that, their name, honor and status can be restored since they were becoming the queen, but if the annulment occurs, they can't be married or courted by any noble clan in Shin Makoku.

"Very well wolfram, if that is your decision, you leave me no choice, I have to take action to save Bielefeld name from dishonor, you have disappointed me Wolfram " He approach the blond who still crying and remove the Bielefeld crest which hanging in Wolfram's Uniform. " With this you are no longer a Bielefeld, your name will be removed from the Bielefeld family tree, your descendants will not have right to claim any wealth of Bielefeld and also banished from the Bielefeld territory forever. Good bye Wolfram i have to see Gwendal to make this official." He heads to the door, leaving the crying blond demon on the floor.

The end of Chapter 10

I am sorry everyone for the long time updating. I have been busy, my days like crazy for this past month, but believe me I will not abandon my story since I already know where to lead my story, and how to end it, but don't worry, it still in the long chapter ahead. I need input, suggestion from all of you so that I can improve my writing and story

Thank you all for reading, review and favorite my story, it means a lot to me. Please keep reading and review, it really helps me to write, believe me, your reviews are my inspiration for writing, thank you very much.


End file.
